


Kinky Kunoichi: Supplemental Material

by PokeNirvash



Series: Kinky Kunoichi [13]
Category: Jam-Orbital, Original Work
Genre: Blanco Billions, Gen, Hypothetical Cast, Hypothetical Soundtrack, Hypothetical Staff, JAM Project, Shoujobyou, Studio Pierrot, TV Content Ratings, TV Tokyo, Toshiyuki Tsuru, What if it were an actual anime?, supplemental material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNirvash/pseuds/PokeNirvash
Summary: A collection of material relating to the original vision of Kinky Kunoichi, as a hypothetical anime with all of the details normal people who come up with their own anime wouldn't think to include.





	1. Next Episode Previews

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing Kinky Kunoichi, there was one intention for how I wished for it to be viewed: as if it were an original anime. As such, I included a number of aspects intrinsic to its "anime identity": hypothetical staff, cast (in Japanese and English), music, and even TV content ratings. (For those who know me beyond AO3, this is something I do.) I decided to divorce that from the main story when I posted it here, but since I put so much time into crafting this alternate universe headcanon, I find it my personal duty to share it with those of you interested.
> 
> And so, without further ado, here it is.

First up, the most normal supplement of the bunch: next episode previews! These segments are meant to showcase what's going on next episode, though they can simply limit themselves to mere announcement of the title of the next episode. These previews are of the former variety, and of the various categories in that former variety, these previews are of the "hodgepodge" category shared by the previews for _Cowboy Bebop_ \- an admitted influence on these very previews. They range from monologue to dialogue to dual monologue to breaking of the fourth wall. You never get opportunities to blow off steam like _this_ in the actual story!

** jam #02 **

NAOKUU: Every day is a cycle, repeating itself with little to no change at all. I wake up and drive to work. I drive home and fall asleep. Sometimes I eat. Other times I smoke. And filling in the gaps are endless piles of paperwork. It’s a perpetual motion machine of boredom, monotony incarnate. One that I keep living in the hopes that it’ll eventually change. A pointless pipe dream, sure, but I have hope. Hell, hope’s all I’ve got left in this monotonous world of mine. Next time: Untouched Case Files.

** jam #03 **

SHIN: Muchise… Where are you?

NAOKUU: As personal as it may be, it’s of the utmost importance.

SHIN: I want to find you, but I’m not sure _how_.

NAOKUU: I need to know what I can before I can dig any deeper.

SHIN: Any one of them could be a suspect, as crazy as it sounds.

NAOKUU: A single piece of evidence can go a long way to finding who’s at fault.

SHIN: No matter the cost, no matter my chances, I won’t give up.

NAOKUU: If I can solve _this_ case, I can solve all the others.

SHIN: Just so long as I can be with you.

NAOKUU: And bring the perpetrators the justice they deserve.

SHIN & NAOKUU: Next time: Parallel Investigations.

** jam #04 **

NAOKUU: When it comes to criminal investigations and their inherent uncertainties, suspects are one of the greatest of all. Are they the culprit, or aren’t they? That question is the catalyst connecting the crime to its solution, and as time goes, the uncertain suspects are then whittled down to a single certain culprit. But what if that remaining certainty is blanketed in the denial of fault? For how long can one deny their guilt before they’re forced to own up to it? And if they’re truly innocent, can that certainty ever be achieved again? That too, I feel, is a great uncertainty of the job. Next time: Concern and Conviction.

** jam #05 **

FUJI: Hey, Mistress Nawa?

NAWA: What is it, Fuji?

FUJI: I was wondering, what the heck happened to our screentime?

TAZUNA: Yeah, what gives!? The show’s _named_ after us, and we’ve barely been in it at all! It’s honestly kind of ridiculous, if you ask me!

NAWA: Patience, girls. Next episode’s when the fun _really_ begins for us, so don’t worry your pretty little heads.

FUJI: So that means we’ll show up more?

NAWA: That it does.

TAZUNA: All right! Now we can show those so-called protagonists who the _real_ main characters are!

SHIN: Um… Who are you again?

FUJI: Oh, _you’ll_ find out~. [giggles]

NAOKUU: Ugh. I’ve got a bad feeling about this…

NAWA: Next time: Bondage Ninjas.

TAZUNA: Don’t miss it!

** jam #06 **

NAOKUU: Are you freaking kidding me!?

SHIN: What’s the matter? I told you what you wanted to hear, didn’t I?

NAOKUU: I can’t believe you _told_ me that!

SHIN: I know it sounds ridiculous, but I’m telling you, it’s the truth!

NAOKUU: I… I refuse to accept it!

SHIN: Hey, aren’t you overreacting a little? Believe me, I’m not lying about this!

NAOKUU: My worst fears have come true!

SHIN: For the _last_ time, Muchise really _was_ kidnapped by–!

NAOKUU: I’m back at square one! DAMMIT!

SHIN:...What? Seriously?

NAOKUU: Next time: In Conjunction!

SHIN: Please stop screaming.

NAOKUU: Oh! Sorry. Got a little over-passionate there. Heh-heh…

** jam #07 **

SHIN: To think it’s only been a week since you were kidnapped, Muchise… And now here I am! I’m already _this_ close to finding you! To saving you…

NAOKUU: I wouldn’t get too carried away, Shin. We know who has her, but we still need to figure out where the Kunoichi are keeping her.

SHIN: Yeah, I _know_ that. Can’t I act a _little_ excited for once?

NAOKUU: I’m just saying, save the celebration for when we actually _find_ her.

SHIN: Hrmmm… You’re no fun.

NAOKUU: Speaking of ‘no fun’, here comes Chief Gojiki. What’s with that creepy look on his face? Don’t tell me…

SHIN: Next time: Graduation Challenge.

NAOKUU: I’m starting to think _I’m_ the one who needs saving here.

** jam #08 **

SHIN: I can’t get it out of my head, no matter how hard I try. The sight of Yukisa, Chikuru and the others on the gymnasium stage that morning. Sure, they may have annoyed me plenty in the past, but I wouldn’t wish something like _that_ on them. And the message the Kunoichi left… Is trying to take Muchise back _really_ that pointless? And if I continue, who _else_ could they possibly use against me besides the girls? My parents? My little sister? Oh god, what if they go after Mister Tanoshiba!? I’ve gotta find him, and fast! Next time: Into the Real World.

** jam #09 **

TAZUNA: [sigh] This is getting ridiculous.

FUJI: Still bummed over our lack of screentime, eh, Tazuna?

TAZUNA: _Obviously_. Eight episodes in, and we’ve been in what? _Four_ of them? And barely at that!

FUJI: Well technically, _I’ve_ shown up in one extra.

NAWA: And don’t forget, we had ample screentime back in number 5.

TAZUNA: Augggh, that’s my _point_! We need _more_ of that! More bound and gagged girls! More us turning them into total bondage slaves! And a _lot_ less of this milquetoast character drama crap we’ve _been_ getting!

NAWA: Well, lucky for you, next episode has just _that_, and more~.

TAZUNA: …You serious?

NAWA: Next time: Three Masked Beauties.

FUJI: Watch it, or you’ll be _next_ on our hit list~. [giggles]

** jam #10 **

SHIN: Alright, so we know where the Kunoichi are hiding now. What’s next, Mister Tanoshiba?

NAOKUU: Easy. We–

SHIN: Storm the place and save Muchise?

NAOKUU: No. Before that comes training.

SHIN: A training arc? Seriously?

NAOKUU: C’mon, it won’t be _that_ long! You’ll learn a lot of important things from it, I promise!

SHIN: Like what?

NAOKUU: Well, there’s running, hand-to-hand combat, and best of all, weapons training! I’ll even let you practice with my gun!

SHIN: W-Wait, didn’t they _take_ your gun?

NAOKUU: I had a desk job, Shin. They didn’t even _give_ me one.

SHIN: …Seriously?

NAOKUU: Next time: Two True Believers.

SHIN: You can really be a cop without a standard issue weapon?

** jam #11 **

NAOKUU: Alright. It only took us a few months, but we’ve finally reached the critical point. Next week, we take on the yakuza!

NAWA: You’re not serious, are you?

NAOKUU: Of course I’m serious. Why wouldn’t I be?

TAZUNA: Pfft! Please, _everyone_ knows the police are afraid of the yakuza!

NAOKUU: _What_!? No they’re not! They just don’t wanna get involved with ‘em, that’s all.

FUJI: Yeah, ‘cause they’re scaredy-cats!

NAOKUU: I have a _gun_. No coward in their right mind would even _draw_ a gun against the yakuza!

NAWA: Unless they’re a scaredy-cat.

NAOKUU: For the last time, I’m not a sca-

FUJI: Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat!

NAOKUU: Oh, screw _you_!

SHIN: Next time: Beyond the Turf Wars.

NAOKUU: Rrr, _I’ll_ show ya who’s a scaredy-cat…

** jam #12 **

NAWA: Well now. Look who came to join us.

SHIN: _You…_

NAOKUU: Guess there’s no backing outta this one.

SHIN: Give her back right now!

TOMAUCHI: YOUR EFFORTS ARE USELESS. GIVE UP WHILE YOU STILL CAN.

SHIN: No… it _can’t_ be!

FUJI: I don’t know what to tell you~.

SHIN: You’re lying…!

NAOKUU: Come on out and face me already!

TAZUNA: You don’t have what it takes.

SHIN: I’m gonna do it! I swear!

NAOKUU: This is it for me, Shin.

GOJIKI: Fire _now_!!!

NAOKUU: Thank you, sir.

SHIN: Muchise…

NAOKUU: Next time: Inevitable Outcome.


	2. Japanese Cast

Pretty straightforward what this is: cast for main, supporting, named, and otherwise notable characters in the "original" Japanese. (Because it's "anime".) Provided are examples of voices done by some of the listed actors and actresses, for those who don't recognize their names and don't want to bother looking them up.

**jam #01: The Kidnapped Friend**

Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae (_Tokyo Ghoul_’s Ken Kaneki, _Your Lie in April_’s Kosei Arima, _Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba_’s Tanjirou Kamado)  
Muchise Yokoshima: Lynn (_Keijo!!!!!!!!_’s Nozomi Kaminashi, _Fuuka_’s Fuuka Akitsuki, _I Want to Eat Your Pancreas_’s Sakura Yamauchi)  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto (_Hell Girl_’s Ai Enma, _CLANNAD_’s Kotomi Ichinose, _Kimi ni Todoke: From Me to You_’s Sawako Kuronuma)  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami (_Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma_’s Ikumi Mito, _Chivalry of a Failed Knight_’s Stella Vermillion, _Darling in the FRANXX_’s Ikuno)  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida (_Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions_’s Rikka Takanashi, _Gatchaman Crowds_’s Hajime Ichinose, _Grand Blue_’s Nanaka Kotegawa)  
Yukisa Tsukide: Ayane Sakura (_Dream Eater Merry_’s Merry Nightmare, _My Hero Academia_’s Ochaco Uraraka, _Tokyo Ghoul:re_’s Saiko Yonebayashi)  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Nao Toyama (_The World God Only Knows_’s Kanon Nakagawa, _Nisekoi_’s Chitoge Kirisaki, _Laid-Back Camp_’s Rin Shima)  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Inori Minase (_School-Live!_’s Yuki Takeya, _Is it Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?_’s Hestia, _Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World_’s Rem)  
Akari Teruya: Manami Numakura (_The IDOLM@STER_’s Hibiki Ganaha, _Dagashi Kashi_’s Saya Endo, _Uzamaid!_’s Tsubame Kamoi)  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Sora Amamiya (_Tokyo Ghoul_’s Touka Kirishima, _Akame ga KILL!_’s Akame, _Killing Bites_’s Hitomi Uzaki)  
Sento Mochino: Yuuki Kaji (_Attack on Titan_’s Eren Jaeger, _High School DxD_’s Issei Hyodo, _My Hero Academia_’s Shoto Todoroki)  
Ugo Tadaki: Ryota Ohsaka (_Valvrave the Liberator_’s Haruto Tokishima, _Blood Lad_’s Staz Charlie Blood, _Chivalry of a Failed Knight_’s Ikki Kurogane)  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Hiroaki Hirata (_One Piece_’s Vinsmoke Sanji, _Tiger & Bunny_’s Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, _Banana Fish_’s Max Lobo)  
Yuuki Kizuka: Chie Nakamura (_Naruto_’s Sakura Haruno, _Gankutsuou: The __Count of Monte Cristo_’s Eugénie de Danglars, _Ace Attorney_’s Mia Fey)  
Aika Kizuka: Miyu Tomita (_Gabriel Dropout_’s Gabriel White Tenma, _Made in Abyss_’s Riko, _Ms. Vampire who lives in my neighborhood_’s Sophie Twilight)  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota (_Cowboy Bebop_’s Udai Taxim, _Musashi Gundoh_’s Dabi-no-Ji, _Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens_’s Genzo Gohda)  
Machise Yokoshima: Gara Takashima (_Cowboy Bebop_’s Julia, _B’t X_’s B’t Max, _Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy_’s Hild)  
Victim: Azumi Asakura (_High School DxD_’s Asia Argento, _A Certain Scientific Railgun S_’s Misaki Shokuhou, _Riddle Story of Devil_’s Isuke Inukai)  
Newscaster: Mark Ohkita  
Onimeshi: Eiichiro Tokumoto  
Urazuka: Shinya Hamazoe  
Student A: Hideki Kojima  
Student B: Naoto Kobayashi  
Student C: Takehiro Hasu

**jam #02: Untouched Case Files**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama (_Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files_’s Hiei, _GaoGaiGar: King of the Braves_’s Gai Shishioh, _Gurren Lagann_’s Viral)  
Akunori Gojiki: Hideaki Tezuka (_Naruto Shippuden_’s Fourth Raikage A, _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_’s Suberoa Zinnerman, _Chaika the Coffin Princess_’s Arthur Gaz)  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Yasuki Azaguro: Showtaro Morikubo (_Sorcerous Stabber Orphen_’s Orphen, _Naruto_’s Shikamaru Nara, _Persona 4 the Animation_’s Yosuke Hanamura)  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Noriaki Sugiyama (_Naruto_’s Sasuke Uchiha, _Bleach_’s Uryu Ishida, _Fate/stay night_’s Shiro Emiya)  
Voice on Phone: Juri Kimura  
Noodle Shop Owner: Eisuke Asakura  
Referee: Shinya Hamazoe  
TV Police Chief: Naoya Uchida (_Naruto Shippuden_’s Madara Uchiha, _Death Note_’s Soichiro Yagami, _Drifters_’s Nobunaga Oda)  
TV Detective: Shigenori Soya (_Kaze no Yojimbo_’s Fukajiro Shirogane, _Kuromukuro_’s Zeringer Mundef Bischlei, _Tytania_’s Estrades Tytania)

**jam #03: Parallel Investigations**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Machise Yokoshima: Gara Takashima  
Yukisa Tsukide: Ayane Sakura  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Nao Toyama  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Inori Minase  
Akari Teruya: Manami Numakura  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Sora Amamiya  
Sento Mochino: Yuuki Kaji  
Ugo Tadaki: Ryota Ohsaka  
Renge Soroda: Saori Onishi (_Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend_’s Eriri Spencer Sawamura, _Eromanga Sensei_’s Muramasa Senju, _Boogiepop and Others_’s Nagi Kirima)  
Delinquent A: Fukushi Ochiai  
Delinquent B: Ryuunosuke Watanuki  
Delinquent C: Shinya Hamazoe  
Schoolgirl A: Hina Kino  
Schoolgirl B: Juri Kimura  
Schoolgirl C: Saki Fujita  
Schoolgirl D: Maria Naganawa

**jam #04: Concern and Conviction**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Yukisa Tsukide: Ayane Sakura  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Nao Toyama  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Inori Minase  
Akari Teruya: Manami Numakura  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Sora Amamiya  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Lily: Naomi Ozora (_Gabriel DropOut_’s Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa, _Chio’s School Road_’s Chio Miyamo, _Wataten! An Angel Flew Down to Me_’s Kanon Konomori)  
Rose: Mai Fuchigami (_Girls und Panzer_’s Miho Nishizumi, _Assassination Classroom_’s Nagisa Shiota, _Katana Maidens: Toji no Miko_’s Yomi Satsuki)  
Renge: Saori Onishi  
Teacher: Fukushi Ochiai  
Waitress: Juri Kimura

**jam #05: Bondage Ninjas**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Yukisa Tsukide: Ayane Sakura  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Nao Toyama  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Inori Minase  
Akari Teruya: Manami Numakura  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Sora Amamiya  
Sento Mochino: Yuuki Kaji  
Ugo Tadaki: Ryota Ohsaka  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Yasuki Azaguro: Showtaro Morikubo  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Noriaki Sugiyama  
Restaurant Owner: Fukushi Ochiai

**jam #06: In Conjunction**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Sento Mochino: Yuuki Kaji  
Ugo Tadaki: Ryota Ohsaka  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Yasuki Azaguro: Showtaro Morikubo  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Noriaki Sugiyama  
Renge Soroda: Saori Onishi  
Yuuya Fushikubo: Takuma Terashima (_Aquarion_’s Apollo, _Log Horizon_’s Shiroe, _Kado: The Right Answer_’s Yaha-kui zaShunina)  
Takomu Hosuga: Masami Kikuchi (_Tenchi Muyo!_’s Tenchi Masaki, _Ah! My Goddess_’s Keiichi Morisato, _Dragon Ball Super_’s Monaka)  
Female Student A: Akane Fujita (_Eromanga Sensei_’s Sagiri Izumi, _Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor_’s Sistine Fibel, _W’z_’s Haruka Tosabori)  
Female Student B: Mikako Komatsu (_Heroman_’s Joey Jones, _K_’s Neko, _Re:Creators_’s Selesia Upitiria)  
Announcer: Takehiro Hasu

**jam #07: Graduation Challenge**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Akunori Gojiki: Hideaki Tezuka  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Yukisa Tsukide: Ayane Sakura  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Nao Toyama  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Inori Minase  
Akari Teruya: Manami Numakura  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Sora Amamiya  
Sento Mochino: Yuuki Kaji  
Ugo Tadaki: Ryota Ohsaka  
Renge Soroda: Saori Onishi  
Yuuya Fushikubo: Takuma Terashima  
Yasuki Azaguro: Showtaro Morikubo  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Noriaki Sugiyama  
Takomu Hosuga: Masami Kikuchi  
Gojiki’s Lackey A: Eiichiro Tokumoto  
Gojiki’s Lackey B: Ryuunosuke Watanuki

**jam #08: Into the Real World**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Yukisa Tsukide: Ayane Sakura  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Nao Toyama  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Inori Minase  
Akari Teruya: Manami Numakura  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Sora Amamiya  
Gojiki’s Lackey A: Eiichiro Tokumoto  
Gojiki’s Lackey B: Ryuunosuke Watanuki  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Hiroaki Hirata  
Yuuki Kizuka: Chie Nakamura  
Aika Kizuka: Miyu Tomita  
Naokuu’s Landlord: Fukushi Ochiai  
Net Café Clerk: Takehiro Hasu

**jam #09: Three Masked Beauties**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Hiroaki Hirata  
Yuuki Kizuka: Chie Nakamura  
Aika Kizuka: Miyu Tomita  
Shimizu Clan Member A (Kigane): Shinya Hamazoe (_Yumeiro Patissiere_’s Sennosuke Andou, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_’s Iwabe Yuino, _The Flowers of Evil_’s Ken Kojima)  
Shimizu Clan Member B (Komori): Shinnosuke Ogami (_My Hero Academia_’s Tiger, _Macross Delta_’s Qasim Eberhart, _Plastic Memories_’s Ren Kawarake)  
Female Victim A (Aeria): Rie Murakawa (_Non Non Biyori_’s Hotaru Ichijou, _Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World_’s Ram, _Hinamatsuri_’s Anzu)  
Female Victim B (Wossy): Sora Tokui (_Love Live! School Idol Project_’s Nico Yazawa, _Tantei Opera Milky Holmes_’s Nero Yuzurizaki, _Robotics;Notes_’s Junna Daitoku)  
Enemy Clan Member A: Eiichiro Tokumoto  
Enemy Clan Member B: Ryuunosuke Watanuki  
Enemy Clan Member C: Junichi Yanagita

**jam #10: Two True Believers**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Hiroaki Hirata  
Yuuki Kizuka: Chie Nakamura  
Aika Kizuka: Miyu Tomita  
American Neighbor: Rintarou Nishi (_Tokyo Ghoul_’s Yamori/Jason, _Attack on Titan_’s Moblit Berner, _The Seven Deadly Sins_’s Bartra Liones)

**jam #11: Beyond the Turf Wars**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Akunori Gojiki: Hideaki Tezuka  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Yasuki Azaguro: Showtaro Morikubo  
Udachi Komori: Shinnosuke Ogami  
Hiromatsu Kigane: Shinya Hamazoe  
Shimizu Clan Member A: Ryuunosuke Watanuki  
Shimizu Clan Member B: Junichi Yanagita  
Shimizu Clan Member C: Naoto Kobayashi  
Shimizu Clan Member D: Takehiro Hasu  
Undercover Officer: Eiichiro Tokumoto  
Ryuugo Tomauchi: Ooki Sugiyama (_Ghost in the Shell: STAND ALONE COMPLEX 2nd Gig_’s Proto, _Naruto Shippuden_’s Ashura Otsutsuki, _Eureka seveN_’s Gulliver)  
Tetsushiro Shimizu: Tomomichi Nishimura (_Slam Dunk_’s Mitsuyoshi Anzai, _Initial D_’s Yuuichi Tachibana, _Full Metal Panic!_’s Richard Mardukas)

**jam #12: Inevitable Outcome**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Nobuyuki Hiyama  
Shin Kizuka: Natsuki Hanae  
Nawa: Mamiko Noto  
Tazuna: Shizuka Ishigami  
Fuji: Maaya Uchida  
Akunori Gojiki: Hideaki Tezuka  
Koji Yokoshima: Kousei Hirota  
Yasuki Azaguro: Showtaro Morikubo  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Noriaki Sugiyama  
Ryuugo Tomauchi: Ooki Sugiyama  
Undercover Officer: Eiichiro Tokumoto  
TV Interviewer: Junichi Yanagita


	3. English Cast

Also straightforward: cast on the English language side. To give it realism, I limited it to a single region (L.A.) and a certain sphere (non-union), so don't complain that Steve Blum, Kari Wahlgren, and Monica Rial, among others, aren't on here.

**jam #01: The Kidnapped Friend**

Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman (_One Punch Man_’s Saitama, _Your Lie in April_’s Kosei Arima, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Meruem)  
Muchise Yokoshima: Mela Lee (_Saint Tail_’s Meimi Haneoka, _Fate/stay night_’s Rin Tohsaka, _When They Cry: Higurashi_’s Rena Ryugu)  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher (_Toradora!_’s Ami Kawashima, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Kurapika, _Aldnoah.Zero_’s Asseylum Vers Allusia)  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn (_The Wallflower_’s Sunako Nakahara, _Tears to Tiara_’s Riannon, _Magikano_’s Marin Nijihara)  
Fuji: Faye Mata (_Love Live! School Idol Project_’s Rin Hoshizora, _Fate/Apocrypha_’s Astolfo/Rider of Black, _Konosuba_’s Aqua)  
Yukisa Tsukide: Cristina Vee (_The Familiar of Zero_’s Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, _Sailor Moon_’s Rei Hino/Sailor Mars, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Killua Zoldyck)  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Christine Marie Cabanos (_K-ON!_’s Azusa Nakano, _Kill la Kill_’s Mako Mankanshoku, _Hyperdimension Neptunia_’s Nepgear)  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Sarah Anne Williams (_Puella Magi Madoka Magica_’s Sayaka Miki, _Kill la Kill_’s Nonon Jakuzure, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Neferpitou)  
Akari Teruya: Xanthe Huynh (_The Familiar of Zero_’s Siesta, _Yuki Yuna is a Hero_’s Yuna Yuki, _FLCL Progressive_’s Hidomi Hibajiri)  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Lauren Landa (_BlazBlue_’s Litchi Faye-Ling, _Attack on Titan_’s Annie Leonhart, _The Testament of Sister New Devil_’s Mio Naruse)  
Sento Mochino: Bryce Papenbrook (_Sword Art Online_’s Kazuto “Kirito” Kirigaya, _Attack on Titan_’s Eren Jaeger, _Danganronpa_’s Makoto Naegi)  
Ugo Tadaki: Zach Aguilar (_Aldnoah.Zero_’s Slaine Troyard, _One Punch Man_’s Genos, _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable_’s Koichi Hirose)  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Dan Woren (_Robotech_’s Roy Fokker, _Bleach_’s Byakuya Kuchiki, _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure_’s Rudol von Stroheim)  
Yuuki Kizuka: Karen Strassman (_Code Geass_’s Kallen Stadtfeld, _Monster_’s Nina Fortner, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Palm Siberia)  
Aika Kizuka: Kira Buckland (_Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne_’s Madoka Kyono, _Juden Chan_’s Arresta Blanket, _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable_’s Reimi Sugimoto)  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone (_Metal Gear Solid_’s Psycho Mantis, _Eureka seveN_’s Stoner, _Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin_’s Jimba Ral)  
Machise Yokoshima: Philece Sampler (_Digimon Adventure_’s Mimi Tachikawa, _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo_’s Beauty, _TOKKO_’s Sakura Rokujo)  
Victim: Michelle Ruff (_Bleach_’s Rukia Kuchiki, _Gurren Lagann_’s Yoko Littner, _Sailor Moon_’s Luna)  
Newscaster: Kirk Thornton  
Onimeshi: Ray Chase  
Urazuka: Greg Chun  
Student A: Kyle McCarley  
Student B: Darrel Delfin  
Student C: Lucien Dodge

**jam #02: Untouched Case Files**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase (_Charlotte_’s Yu Otosaka, _B: The Beginning_’s Keith Kazama Flick, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_’s Iwabe Yuino)  
Akunori Gojiki: Jake Eberle (_Voltron: Legendary Defender_’s Commander Sendak, _March Comes in Like a Lion_’s Sakutarou Yanagihara, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Basho)  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Yasuki Azaguro: Lucien Dodge (_Fate/Zero_’s Waver Velvet, _Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans_’s Norba Shino, _Bungo Stray Dogs_’s Kenji Miyazawa)  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Kyle McCarley (_Mob Psycho 100_’s Shigeo “Mob” Kageyama, _Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans_’s Mikazuki Augus, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Pariston Hill)  
Voice on Phone: Sarah Anne Williams  
Noodle Shop Owner: Joe J. Thomas  
Referee: DW McCann  
TV Police Chief: David W. Collins (_ERASED_’s Gaku Yashiro)  
TV Detective: Chris Tergliafera (_JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders_’s Mohammed Avdol, _Cyborg 009 Call of Justice_’s Cyborg 005/Geronimo Junior, _Sword Gai the Animation_’s Grimms)

**jam #03: Parallel Investigations**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Machise Yokoshima: Philece Sampler  
Yukisa Tsukide: Cristina Vee  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Christine Marie Cabanos  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Sarah Anne Williams  
Akari Teruya: Xanthe Huynh  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Lauren Landa  
Sento Mochino: Bryce Papenbrook  
Ugo Tadaki: Zach Aguilar  
Renge Soroda: Abby Trott (_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice_’s Maya Fey, _Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Machi, _Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers_’s Nachetanya)  
Delinquent A: Greg Chun  
Delinquent B: Chris Jai Alex  
Delinquent C: Lucien Dodge  
Schoolgirl A: Brianna Knickerbocker  
Schoolgirl B: Ryan Bartley  
Schoolgirl C: Erika Harlacher  
Schoolgirl D: Hannah Alcorn 

**jam #04: Concern and Conviction**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Yukisa Tsukide: Cristina Vee  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Christine Marie Cabanos  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Sarah Anne Williams  
Akari Teruya: Xanthe Huynh  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Lauren Landa  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Lily: Brianna Knickerbocker (_Yuki Yuna is a Hero_’s Itsuki Inubozaki, _Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World_’s Rem, _B: The Beginning_’s Yuna)  
Rose: Erica Lindbeck (_Your Lie in April_’s Kaori Miyazono, _Persona 5_’s Futaba Sakura, _Miss Hokusai_’s Oei)  
Renge: Abby Trott  
Teacher: Chris Jai Alex  
Waitress: Kayli Mills 

**jam #05: Bondage Ninjas**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Yukisa Tsukide: Cristina Vee  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Christine Marie Cabanos  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Sarah Anne Williams  
Akari Teruya: Xanthe Huynh  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Lauren Landa  
Sento Mochino: Bryce Papenbrook  
Ugo Tadaki: Zach Aguilar  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Yasuki Azaguro: Lucien Dodge  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Kyle McCarley  
Restaurant Owner: Chris Jai Alex**   
**

**jam #06: In Conjunction**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Sento Mochino: Bryce Papenbrook  
Ugo Tadaki: Zach Aguilar  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Yasuki Azaguro: Lucien Dodge  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Kyle McCarley  
Renge Soroda: Abby Trott  
Yuuya Fushikubo: Robbie Daymond (_Sailor Moon_’s Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask, _Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans_’s Gaelio Bauduin, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_’s Mitsuki)  
Takomu Hosuga: Tony Oliver (_Lupin the 3rd_’s Arsene Lupin III, _Gungrave_’s Harry MacDowell, _Naruto Shippuden_’s Minato Namikaze)  
Female Student A: Kayli Mills  
Female Student B: Erika Harlacher  
Announcer: Kirk Thornton**   
**

**jam #07: Graduation Challenge**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Akunori Gojiki: Jake Eberle  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Yukisa Tsukide: Cristina Vee  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Christine Marie Cabanos  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Sarah Anne Williams  
Akari Teruya: Xanthe Huynh  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Lauren Landa  
Sento Mochino: Bryce Papenbrook  
Ugo Tadaki: Zach Aguilar  
Renge Soroda: Abby Trott  
Yuuya Fushikubo: Robbie Daymond  
Yasuki Azaguro: Lucien Dodge  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Kyle McCarley  
Takomu Hosuga: Tony Oliver  
Gojiki’s Lackey A: Lex Lang  
Gojiki’s Lackey B: Patrick Seitz 

**jam #08: Into the Real World**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Yukisa Tsukide: Cristina Vee  
Utsugi Kawaoshi: Christine Marie Cabanos  
Shirei Kikuguchi: Sarah Anne Williams  
Akari Teruya: Xanthe Huynh  
Chikuru Tsugumukai: Lauren Landa  
Gojiki’s Lackey A: Lex Lang  
Gojiki’s Lackey B: Patrick Seitz  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Dan Woren  
Yuuki Kizuka: Karen Strassman  
Aika Kizuka: Kira Buckland  
Naokuu’s Landlord: Kirk Thornton  
Net Café Clerk: Tony Oliver 

**jam #09: Three Masked Beauties**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Dan Woren  
Yuuki Kizuka: Karen Strassman  
Aika Kizuka: Kira Buckland  
Shimizu Clan Member A (Kigane): Kirk Thornton (_Gungrave_’s Brandon Heat/Beyond the Grave, _Samurai Champloo_’s Jin, _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo_’s Don Patch)  
Shimizu Clan Member B (Komori): Patrick Seitz (_One Piece_’s Franky, _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure_’s Dio Brando, _Dragon Ball Super_’s Jiren)  
Female Victim A (Aeria): Skyler Davenport (_Shomin Sample_’s Karen Jinryo, _Luck & Logic_’s Tamaki Yurine, _Berserk_ _2017_’s Sonia)  
Female Victim B (Wossy): Erica Mendez (_Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Gon Freecss, _Kill la Kill_’s Ryuko Matoi, _The Promised Neverland_’s Emma)  
Enemy Clan Member A: Jake Eberle  
Enemy Clan Member B: Edward Bosco  
Enemy Clan Member C: Cedric Williams 

**jam #10: Two True Believers**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Atsuhito Kizuka: Dan Woren  
Yuuki Kizuka: Karen Strassman  
Aika Kizuka: Kira Buckland  
American Neighbor: Patrick Seitz**   
**

**jam #11: Beyond the Turf Wars**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Akunori Gojiki: Jake Eberle  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Yasuki Azaguro: Lucien Dodge  
Udachi Komori: Patrick Seitz  
Hiromatsu Kigane: Kirk Thornton  
Shimizu Clan Member A: Chris Tergliafera  
Shimizu Clan Member B: DW McCann  
Shimizu Clan Member C: Billy Kametz  
Shimizu Clan Member D: Landon MacDonald  
Undercover Officer: Greg Chun  
Ryuugo Tomauchi: Edward Bosco (_Hunter x Hunter 2011_’s Goreinu, _Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans_’s Dayne Uhai, _Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters_’s Martin Lazzari)  
Tetsushiro Shimizu: Beau Billingslea (_Cowboy Bebop_’s Jet Black, _Naruto Shippuden_’s Fourth Raikage Ay, _Gungrave_’s Bear Walken)**   
**

**jam #12: Inevitable Outcome**

Naokuu Tanoshiba: Ray Chase  
Shin Kizuka: Max Mittelman  
Nawa: Erika Harlacher  
Tazuna: Hannah Alcorn  
Fuji: Faye Mata  
Akunori Gojiki: Jake Eberle  
Koji Yokoshima: Doug Stone  
Yasuki Azaguro: Lucien Dodge  
Sasuaki Natsutaka: Kyle McCarley  
Ryuugo Tomauchi: Edward Bosco  
Undercover Officer: Greg Chun  
TV Interviewer: Billy Kametz


	4. Staff List

Japanese language staff. Animation, backgrounds, sound, all that jazz. Split into general and episodic, with example works for some staff.

** MAIN STAFF **

**Original Creator: **Kareta Gohsawa (a.k.a. me)  
**Original Character Design: **Jam-Orbital (_Bondage Lily_, _Jamsels in Distress 1-4_, _Dominated by Dolly!_)  
**Planning: **Yukio Kawasaki (TV Tokyo), Kazumichi Ueda  
**Series Composition: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Character Design: **Hirofumi Suzuki (_Naruto_, _Le Portrait de Petit Cossette_)  
**Chief Animation Directors: **Hiroto Tanaka (_Neo Ranga_, _The Twelve Kingdoms_), Cindy H. Yamauchi (_Gungrave_, _TOKYO TRIBE2_)  
**Art Director: **Hideyuki Ueno (_Gungrave_, _NANA_, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_)  
**Color Design: **Mayumi Nagashima (_Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid_, _Ultramarine Magmell_)  
**Director of Photography: **Naoki Wada (_Divine Gate_)  
**Editing: **Seiji Morita (_Ranma ½_, _You’re Under Arrest_, _Air_)  
**Sound Director: **Yasunori Ebina (_Naruto Shippuden_, _Yuruyuri: Happy Go Lily_, _After the Rain_)  
**Recording Technician: **Chiharu Kamio  
**Music: **Blanco Billions (team SESH)  
**Music Production: **Lantis  
**Music Producer: **Yoshiyuki Itou  
**Music Production Cooperation: **TV Tokyo Music  
**Producers: **Makoto Hijikata (TV Tokyo), Ken Hagino  
**Planning Manager: **Hiroyuki Ban (TV Tokyo)  
**Director: **Yasuaki Kurotsu (a.k.a. Toshiyuki Tsuru) (_Neo Ranga _season 2,_ Gungrave_, _Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom_)

**2D Works: **Akiko Hamanaka  
**Editing Assistant: **Naoki Miyazaki (Morita Editing Room)  
**Video Editing: **Keita Kawamura (Good Job TOKYO), Kazuhiro Nagao (Good Job TOKYO)  
**Sound Effects: **Takuya Hasegawa (SOUNDBOX)  
**Sound Mixing: **Akira Noguchi (Sound Team Don Juan)  
**Recording Assistant: **Youichi Shiratori  
**Recording Studio: **Studio Gong  
**Sound Producer: **Masahiro Tsukada  
**Sound Production: **Rakuonsha  
**Program Publicity: **Hiroaki Oshiro (TV Tokyo)  
**Assistant Producer: **Natsuko Tanaka  
**Associate Producers: **Gaku Minegishi (TV Tokyo), Fumihito Fukuju, Taihei Yamanishi, Terushige Yoshie  
**Production Desk: **Aya Nakama  
**Setting Production: **Saori Yamagami  
**Literature Production: **Hideto Tanaka

**Production: **TV Tokyo, Pierrot

** jam #01: The Kidnapped Friend **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard and Episode Director: **Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**Animation Director: **Hiroto Tanaka  
**Key Animation: **Hideto Tanaka, Ayako Karatani, Ryuji Tsuzuku, Chiyuki Tanaka, Kenichi Umemoto, Hiromi Yoshinuma, Zenjirou Ukulele, Kumiko Kasuga, Tokuyuki Matsutake, Shigemi Aoyagi, Ai Mochida, Anna Yamaguchi, Haru Watanabe, Yuu Yamashita, Retsu Ohkawara, Kouichirou Kawano, Mariko Emori, Hiroto Tanaka, Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**2nd Key Animation: **Emi Ikebuchi, Mayuri Amino, Pierrot Animation Room (Manami Sugimoto, Fumie Kaneko), Studio Sign, Nakamura Production  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada, Yaeko Kodama  
**In-Between Animation: **Reiko Yamada, Yaeko Kodama, Pierrot Animation Room (Yuka Katsuya, Akiko Ikeda, Shiori Ariga, Mitsumori Matsuzaka, Kaori Matsushima, Ken Imaizumi, Manami Sugimoto, Katsu Miyazaki, Fumie Kaneko), Hiroto Tanaka, Cheng Pin Animation, Nara Animation  
**Color Setting: **Mayumi Nagashima  
**Color Check: **Mayumi Nagashima, Izumi Murasaki, Sumi Takahashi  
**Digital Color: **Haremi Miyagawa (Pierrot Plus), Pierrot D.A.R, Cheng Pin Animation, Nara Animation  
**Art: **Hideyuki Ueno  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth (Norihiko Yokomatsu, Yasuaki Arito, Miku Yokoyama, Rikiya Igai, Erika Takahashi, Mari Ikai, Yuka Kotegawa, Sohei Koizumi, Ayumu Miyazaki, Noriyoshi Doi, Yuko Kobayashi, Kayoko Fujiki), Nara Animation  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Naoki Wada)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi, Naoki Wada  
**Production Advancement: **Taichi Usuki

** jam #02: Untouched Case Files **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**Episode Director: **Toshiaki Kidokoro (_Haikara-san: Here Comes Miss Modern 2 _director, _Hells_ assistant director, _Space Dandy _ep 15 director)  
**Animation Director: **Cindy H. Yamauchi  
**Key Animation: **Kumiko Takayanagi, Kumiko Numata, Makoto Shimojima, Saeko Ozawa, Manabu Kurihara, Hirotsugu Kawasaki, Tadakatsu Yoshida, Takanori Saito, Masaaki Endou, Seung Ah Han, Kenichi Fujisawa, Kazutoshi Azuma, Motoki Yagi, Hiroto Tanaka, Ichiro Uno  
**2nd Key Animation: **Michiko Uno, Emi Ikebuchi, Mifumi Tomita, Studio Sign, Mugenkan, Triple A, Candy Box, Graphinica, thundray, Art Base Bam, Nakamura Production, Seven Stone, drop, Cheng Pin Animation, Nara Animation  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada  
**In-Between Animation: **Reiko Yamada, Misuzu Ichinose, Kazue Tsunoda, Pierrot Animation Room, Production I.G, Studio Sign, Studio Elle, Triple A, Candy Box, Graphinica, Jumondo, drop, Cheng Pin Animation, Nara Animation  
**Color Setting: **Tamae Matsuoka  
**Color Check: **Izumi Murasaki, Sumi Takahashi  
**Digital Color: **Mayumi Nagashima (Pierrot D.A.R), drop, Cheng Pin Animation, Nara Animation  
**Art: **Tomoyuki Shimizu  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth (Erika Takahashi, Miku Yokoyama, Harumi Suwa, Tomomi Tsuruko, Aya Kadoguchi, Akiyo Teramoto, Rikiya Igai, Aoi Shimada, Hitoshi Nagasaki)  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Toru Hayashida, Jakub Szafranski  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Production Advancement: **Minako Kato

** jam #03: Parallel Investigations **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Satoshi Saga (director for _Hunter x Hunter OVA_, _Hungry Heart: Wild Striker_, _Koutetsu Sangokushi_)  
**Episode Director: **Hiroshi Tamada (episode director for _Mobile Suit Victory Gundam_, _Sgt. Frog_, _Glass Fleet_)  
**Animation Directors: **Akira Takeuchi, Tomoaki Kado, Ryozo Sugiyama  
**Key Animation: **Michio Sato, Jun Fukuda, Noriko Ozeki, Junichi Yokoyama, Hiroki Kusuda, Isamu Utsugi, Tomoko Shimizu, Ryoko Kawamura, Tatsuya Urano, Mitsuyo Tsuno, Shinsuke Kasahara, Shigeki Awai, Ryozo Sugiyama, Artbox (Hiroshi Oikawa, Hiroyuki Hojo, Motoki Kurihara, Yi Jun Lin, Qiao Huang)  
**2nd Key Animation: **Shunsuke Itai, Kenji Hashimoto, Fumie Sasaki, Mieko Seki, Rieko Akasaka, Ayumu Ishidatami, Kiyomi Yamashita, Tsutomu Kaburaki, Daisei Kudo, Artbox (Kai Lun You), Studio Mouse, Studio Luna, R.I.C, Studio Gram, Core  
**In-Between Check: **Tsutomu Kaburaki  
**In-Between Animation: **Tsutomu Kaburaki, R.I.C, Studio Gram, Core, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Color Setting and Check: **Tomoko Saito  
**Digital Color: **Shoko Shibuichi, Daisuke Yoshizawa, R.I.C, Studio Gram, Core, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Art: **Kazuhiko Suzuki  
**Background Art: **Studio Loft (Junji Ozeki, Tsuyoki Fukumoto, Hiroki Ozaki), Seoul Loft  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Toru Hayashida, Jakub Szafranski  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Music Cooperation: **kodyak  
**Production Advancement: **Akihiro Akutsu  
**Production Cooperation: **Peace & Kindness

** jam #04: Concern and Conviction **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Toshiya Niidome (storyboard artist for _Naruto_, _E’s Otherwise_, _Kuroko’s Basketball_)  
**Episode Director: **Souichi Shimada (_Tokyo Ghoul: Jack_ director, _Tokyo Ghoul _episode director)  
**Animation Director: **Kumiko Horikoshi  
**Key Animation: **Narihito Sekikawa, Hiroaki Imaki, Hiroaki Tsuchiya, Nobutaka Masuda, Pil Kang Kim, Tomomi Yabuki, Retsu Ohkawara, Masahiro Neriki, Ayako Karatani, Manabu Kurihara, Kahoru Hirata, Anna Yamaguchi, Hiroyuki Kamura, Mariko Emori, Katsuya Yamada, Kumiko Horikoshi  
**2nd Key Animation: **Hiroaki Imaki, Airi Taguchi, Shiori Ariga, Studio Sign, Candy Box, Graphinica, drop, M.S.J Musashino Production  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada  
**In-Between Animation: **Reiko Yamada, Yaeko Kodama, Akiko Ikeda, Ken Imaizumi, Kaori Matsushima, Pierrot Animation Room, Cheng Pin Animation, drop, M.S.J Musashino Production  
**Color Setting: **Mayumi Nagashima  
**Color Check: **Mayumi Nagashima, Izumi Murasaki, Sumi Takahashi  
**Digital Color: **Kimiko Kojima (Pierrot D.A.R), Haremi Miyagawa (Pierrot Plus), Cheng Pin Animation, drop, M.S.J Musashino Production  
**Art: **Mio Isshiki  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth (Hitoshi Nagasaki, Aya Kadoguchi, Ikuko Yamada, Kiyomi Fujita, Akiyo Teramoto, Michiko Taniguchi, Yuka Kotegawa, Sohei Koizumi)  
**Art Setting: **Shinji Sugiyama  
**Art Setting Cooperation: **Katsuya Yamada  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Toru Hayashida, Hideaki Takeda, Jakub Szafranski  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Music Cooperation: **ghost/\/ghoul, BONES  
**Production Advancement: **Wataru Hamamoto

** jam #05: Bondage Ninjas **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard and Episode Director: **Toshinori Watanabe (director for _Soul Buster_, _Tokyo Ghoul:re_, _MIX_)  
**Animation Directors: **Joung-Kyoung Lee, Yoon-Joung Kim, Mi-Hyoun Park  
**Key Animation: **Jiwoo Animation (Joung-Kyoung Lee, Yoon-Joung Kim, Mi-Hyoun Park, Jin-Won Seo, Kyoung-Hwan Kim, Dong-Gyun Ryu, Chang-Hwan Park, Eun-Mi Han, Jiyen-Su Jo, Ji-Hea Yeun, Jin-Gwang Park, Myoung-Hun Park), Art Base Bam (Hajime Ueto, Kohei Takahashi, Ken Kazamatsuri, Futa Noda, Akane Nishikiba), reboot, Tsutomu Ohshiro, Masami Abe, Hiraku Kaneko, Aiko Funamichi, Chiyuki Tanaka, Sachiko Miyamoto, Toshinori Watanabe  
**2nd Key Animation: **Yohko Ariizumi, Niya Shichiogi, Lanshang, Nakamura Production, Banshanmen Animation, Pak Production, TAP, reboot  
**In-Between Check: **Hayao Kanou  
**In-Between Animation: **Hayao Kanou, Jiwoo Animation (Ho-Nam Kim, Mun-Gil Park, Hyun-Ju Lee, Mi-Young Kim, Ji-Yeon Song, Hea-Jin Kang, Yoon-Seo Kim, Seo-Yeon Lee, Ji-Eun Lee, Sun-Young Choi, Su-Jin Jung, Ji-Min Yun), Banshanmen Animation, Pak Production, TAP, reboot  
**Color Setting and Check: **Haremi Miyagawa  
**Digital Color: **Jiwoo Animation (Su-Yeon Jeon, Bo-Ram Seo, Eun-Ju Ku, Su-Bin Lee, Mi-Keoung Park), Banshanmen Animation, Pak Production, TAP, reboot  
**Art: **Junji Ozeki  
**Background Art: **Studio Loft (Kazuhiko Suzuki, Toshiko Abe), Seoul Loft  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo, Naoki Wada)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC, Shiitake Digital (Takaaki Sugano, Ayano Kimura, Chung Nam Kim)  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Erika Asano, Taro Matsuura, Reiko Takamatsu, Toshiaki Kizen  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Music Cooperation: **Curtis Heron, cat soup, BONES, drew the architect, Carpenter Brut  
**Production Advancement: **Ritsuya Takashige, Zaha  
**Production Cooperation: **Pierrot Plus, Jiwoo Animation

** jam #06: In Conjunction **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard and Episode Director: **Hayato Date (director for _Naruto_, _Saiyuki_, _Convenience Store Boy Friends_)  
**Animation Directors: **Ichiro Uno, Koji Yabuno  
**Key Animation: **Yuji Moriyama, Daisuke Tsumagari, Yoshifumi Miyaji, Retsu Ohkawara, Ichiro Uno, Ai Mochida, Hiromi Yoshinuma, Nobutaka Masuda, Kazuko Matsumura, Miyako Matsumoto, Airi Taguchi, Yuko Matsui, Mari Tominaga, Ayako Satou, Tamako Horiuchi, Wombat (Sansai Onoki, Toshiharu Suzuki, Nobuo Hashimoto, Tadashi Kubo), Koji Yabuno  
**2nd Key Animation: **Ichiro Uno, Hiroaki Imaki, Yoko Suzuki, Michiko Uno, Kenshin Ariga, Mifumi Tomita, Hiroaki Tsuchiya, Shiori Ariga, Airi Taguchi, Makoto Shiokawa, Tamako Horiuchi, Koji Yabuno, Wombat (Saori Inukai, Tetsuya Ito), thundray, Studio Massket, Studio Sign, Triple A, Nara Animation  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada  
**In-Between Animation: **Reiko Yamada, Airi Taguchi, Hiroko Tezuka, Pierrot Animation Room, Cheng Pin Animation, drop, Studio Sign, Triple A, Nara Animation  
**Color Setting: **Izumi Murasaki  
**Color Check: **Izumi Murasaki, Sumi Takahashi  
**Digital Color: **Kimiko Kojima (Pierrot D.A.R), Cheng Pin Animation, drop, Triple A, Nara Animation  
**Art: **Hideyuki Ueno  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth (Norihiko Yokomatsu, Yasuaki Arito, Rikiya Igai, Ayumu Miyazaki, Noriyoshi Doi, Hitoshi Nagasaki)  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Toru Hayashida, Hideaki Takeda  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Production Advancement: **Sayaka Okazaki

** jam #07: Graduation Challenge **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Yasuaki Kurotsu, Jam-Orbital  
**Episode Directors: **Yasuaki Kurotsu, Rokou Ogiwara (episode director for _Lupin the 3rd: Part III_, _Bleach_, _Black Clover_)  
**Animation Directors: **Hiroto Tanaka, Naoki Takahashi, Kuniko Yano  
**Key Animation: **Hidetsugu Ito, Ayako Karatani, Yuko Kusumoto, Tetsuya Nishio, drop (Naoki Takahashi, Juji Mizumura, Hiroaki Kawaguchi, Mikihiko Ando, Tamako Horiuchi, Jong Myung Kim, Koki Sugawara, Kenji Kashihara, Kuniko Yano), Anihouse Sun, Cindy H. Yamauchi, Hiroto Tanaka  
**2nd Key Animation: **Ryo Kiyohara, Ayumu Kotake, drop, Anihouse Sun, B.S.P, Ruiyang Animation, Studio Massket, J&K Corporation, Cheng Pin Animation  
**In-Between Check: **Yaeko Kodama, drop  
**In-Between Animation: **Pierrot Animation Room (Yuka Katsuya, Mitsumori Matsuzaka, Katsu Miyazaki, Minami Shiba, Shiho Sugatani, Rina Suzuki), drop, B.S.P, Ruiyang Animation, Studio Massket, J&K Corporation, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Color Setting and Check: **Natsumi Watanabe  
**Digital Color: **Pierrot D.A.R, drop, animocaramel, B.S.P, Ruiyang Animation, Studio Massket, J&K Corporation, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Art: **Kazuhiko Suzuki  
**Background Art: **Studio Loft (Junji Ozeki, Toshiko Abe), Seoul Loft  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Naoki Wada  
**Production Advancement: **Taichi Usuki, Wakana Isoyama  
**Production Cooperation: **drop

** jam #08: Into the Real World **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Yukihiro Matsushita (director for _Maria Watches Over Us_, _Sugar Sugar Rune_, _Blue Dragon_)  
**Episode Director: **Mitsutaka Noshitani (_Skirt no Naka wa Kedamono Deshita_ director, _Sweet Punishment_ director, _Samurai Champloo _ep 23 director)  
**Animation Directors: **Ippei Masui, Sakurako Sagano, Hyung Sik Shin  
**Key Animation: **Setsuko Shibuichi, Hiroki Saito, Mitsuki Kosaka, Rika Kanetaka, Shinya Nogami, Akira Watanabe, J-cube (Jae-Gyeong Lee, Min-Seop Shin, Chul-Gyo Jung, Soon-Young Sung, Sang-Jin Lee)  
**2nd Key Animation: **Masashi Ito, Kanako Seki, Karen Nishiyama, Zheng Tian Pan, Ye Ung Heo, Rai Cobos, J-cube, YABES, Hanil Animation, Giga Production, Big Owl  
**In-Between Check: **Ming Zhe Qiu  
**In-Between Animation: **J-cube, YABES, Hanil Animation, Giga Production, Big Owl  
**Color Setting and Check: **Nami Inomata  
**Digital Color: **Kumi Kanazawa, Moe Hayashida, Kazumi Morishima, J-cube (Sung-Soo Jang, So-Hee Hyeon, Soong-Hee Baek, Yu-Hyun Choi, Seo-Young Kim, Hye-Sook Jung, Tae-Hyun Kim, Hee-Sook Kim), YABES, Hanil Animation, Giga Production, Big Owl  
**Art: **Tomoyuki Shimizu  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth (Yasuaki Arito, Aya Kadoguchi, Kiyomi Fujita, Eri Niimi, Ayumu Miyazaki, Ikuko Yamada, Kenta Sawatani, Norihiko Yokomatsu, Yuko Kobayashi, Noriyoshi Doi, Harumi Suwa, Rikiya Igai, Saki Yamada, Sohei Koizumi, Tomohiro Maruyama), Nara Animation, PEEC Animation  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Erika Asano, Hideaki Takeda, Jakub Szafranski  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Music Cooperation: **CANTI  
**Production Advancement: **Kouki Uchinomiya  
**Production Cooperation: **Magic Bus

** jam #09: Three Masked Beauties **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Shinji Satou (storyboard artist for _The Twelve Kingdoms_, _Naruto Shippuden_, _My Hero Academia_), Jam-Orbital  
**Episode Director: **Nobuyoshi Nagayama (director for _My Girlfriend is Shobitch_, _Happy Sugar Life_, _Are You Lost?_)  
**Animation Directors: **Saori Hosoda, Yuriko Ikehara, Kazuma Kikuchi, Kazuyuki Ikai  
**Key Animation: **Junnosuke Nishio, Kenji Kondou, Hironori Sawada, Arisa Shima, Shunpei Mochizuki, Shintaro Tsubota, Junichi Yokose, Mitsuyuki Matsuno, Shinkiro Hattori, Masaharu Morinaka, Yoshiko Nakamura, Yoshio Yoshimatsu, Yoko Komaki, Noboru Chigiri, Keiji Shigesawa, Yoko Iizuka, Kazuya Saito, Kenji Hashimoto, Sachiko Yasuda, Reiko Sato, Saori Hosoda, Nobuyoshi Nagayama, Cheng Xi Huang, Art Base Bam  
**Sub-Character Design: **Tetsuya Nishio (_Naruto_, _Ghost in the Shell: STAND ALONE COMPLEX 2nd Gig_, _Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade_)  
**Sub-Character Design Cooperation: **WossaRem (_Escapades_)  
**2nd Key Animation: **Natsumi Uno, Akari Abe, Nakamura Production, Studio Victory, Seven Seas, TAP, Revival  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Sato  
**In-Between Animation: **Reiko Sato, Seven Seas, TAP, Revival, Core  
**Color Setting and Check: **Yusaku Harada  
**Digital Color: **Line Farm, Seven Seas, TAP, Revival, Core  
**Art: **Junji Ozeki, Yuka Okamoto  
**Background Art: **Studio Loft (Kazuhiko Suzuki, Tsuyoshi Fukumoto), Seoul Loft, PINE JAM (Yasunari Usuda, Akemi Higashi, Sumiko Aihara, Fuusei Minoguchi, Ema Sugawara, Kenichiro Tanaka), Nara Animation (Gyu-Jeong Choi, Min-Woo Kim, Joong-Hyun Nam, Min-Soon Choi), PEEC Animation (The Nhu Ngoc Nguyen, Thi Kim Van Vu)  
**Art Setting: **Hidetoshi Kaneko  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo, Naoki Wada)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi, Shinya Oda, Naoki Wada  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Toru Hayashida, Jakub Szafranski, Erika Asano, Hideaki Takeda, Taro Matsuura, Reiko Takamatsu, Toshiaki Kizen  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Music Cooperation: **Dan Terminus  
**Production Advancement: **Ryuhei Konishi  
**Production Cooperation: **Studio Blanc.

** jam #10: Two True Believers **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Yukihiro Matsushita  
**Episode Director: **Hiroshi Kimura (director for _Haitai Nanafa_, _The Irresponsible Galaxy Tylor_, _Ladyspo!_)  
**Animation Directors: **Shuuhei Hosokawa, Takuro Sakurai, Jouji Yanase, Shigeki Awai, Masumi Hattori  
**Key Animation: **Kiyomu Fukuda, Kazuo Ohara, Mitsushi Kasano, Shinsuke Kasahara, Yasushi Shingou, Isamu Utsugi, Yukari Kobayashi, Michio Sato, Hiroshi Yoneda, Shuuhei Hosokawa  
**Sub-Character Design: **Tetsuya Nishio  
**2nd Key Animation: **Junichi Kawano, Fusae Sato, Toshiaki Sato, Mouse (Yuji Nakao, Hiroki Yoshida, Aoi Matsunaga, Hideaki Ariga, Mami Tsubonoya, Toshie Osakabe, Chiharu Maeno, Saki Nakauchi, Shuta Kato, Tomoya Kounosu, Chikako Hirano), M.S.J Musashino Production  
**In-Between Check: **Tatsuji Narita  
**In-Between Animation: **Tatsuji Narita, Tsutomu Kaburaki, Junta Eno, TAP, R.I.C, M.S.J Musashino Production, J&K Corporation, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Color Setting: **Daisuke Yoshizawa  
**Color Check: **Daisuke Yoshizawa, Shoko Shibuichi  
**Digital Color: **Satoshi Inoue, TAP, R.I.C, M.S.J Musashino Production, J&K Corporation, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Art: **Mio Isshiki  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth (Ikuko Yamada, Miku Yokoyama, Tomohiro Maruyama, Kenta Sawatani, Takao Makino, Rieko Ohiwa, Yuko Kobayashi, Norihiko Yokomatsu, Junko Araki), PEEC Animation  
**Art Setting: **Shinji Sugiyama  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Jakub Szafranski, Erika Asano, Hideaki Takeda, Reiko Takamatsu, Toshiaki Kizen  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producer: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa  
**Production Advancement: **Akihiro Akutsu  
**Production Cooperation: **Peace & Kindness

** jam #11: Beyond the Turf Wars **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard and Episode Director: **Shingo Yamashita (director for _Naruto Shippuden _OP 13 & ED 20, _Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta _ep 10)  
**Assistant Episode Director: **Cheng Xi Huang (_Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ ep 65 director)  
**Animation Directors: **Cheng Xi Huang, Tatsurou Kawano  
**Key Animation: **Retsu Ohkawara, Daisuke Tsumagari, Tatsuya Koyanagi, Airi Taguchi, Weilin Zhang, Optical Core, TiLL, Ren Onodera, Nikki Izumoto, Itsuki Tsuchigami, Tetsuya Akutsu, Taiki Konno, Shun Enokido, Hiromitsu Seki, Studio Colorido (Kentaro Kurisaki, Fumi Kato, Natsuki Yamada, Yojiro Arai), Norio Matsumoto, Cheng Xi Huang, Shingo Yamashita, Tatsurou Kawano  
**Sub-Character Design: **Tetsuya Nishio  
**Guest Mechanical Design: **Ryo-timo (director for _Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta_, character design for _Birdy the Mighty: Decode_)  
**2nd Key Animation: **Hiromi Yoshinuma, Kenshin Ariga, Mika Ookubo, Fumie Kaneko, Manami Sugimoto, Akiko Ikeda, Makoto Shiokawa, Ai Mochida, Gem, Shho, Asahi Production Shiroishi Studio (Kasumi Higuchi, Taro Hirano), Studio Colorido, Cheng Pin Animation  
**In-Between Check: **Mitsuko Toyoshima  
**In-Between Animation: **Mitsuko Toyoshima, Pierrot Animation Room (Yaeko Kodama, Yuka Katsuya, Mitsumori Matsuzaka, Katsu Yamazaki, Minami Shiba, Shiho Sugatani, Rina Suzuki, Momoko Yamada), Asahi Production Shiroishi Studio (Hisayoshi Yoshimura, Hiroka Kanno, Miku Sasozaki, Mayu Oyanagi, Hironori Izu, Miho Kusanagi), PINE JAM In-Betweening Department (Airi Sakai, Shiho Nakazawa, Kurumi Kishida, Shuta Sato, Kokoro Ikarashi, Shiina Motoyashiki), Oh! Production, TNK, Production I.G, M.S.J Musashino Production, Revival, VISTA, Akatsuki & Phoenix Holdings, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Color Setting and Check: **Kimiko Kojima  
**Digital Color: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mayumi Nagashima, Makiko Yagihashi, Yuri Shimizu, Sumi Takahashi, Izumi Murasaki, Tomoe Imamura), Asahi Production Shiroishi Studio (Hiromi Sato, Erika Sada), M.S.J Musashino Production, Revival, VISTA, Akatsuki & Phoenix Holdings, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Art: **Yuka Okamoto  
**Background Art: **PINE JAM (Yasunari Usuda, Akemi Higashi, Sumiko Aihara, Fuusei Minoguchi, Ema Sugawara, Kenichiro Tanaka, Youichirou Yamamoto), PEEC Animation (Phan Bien Thuoc Pham, Thi Kim Van Vu, Anh Long Nguyen)  
**Art Setting: **Hidetoshi Kaneko  
**Photography: **Shingo Yamashita, Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo)  
**Music Cooperation: **Carpenter Brut  
**Production Advancement: **Ayano Kusunoki

** jam #12: Inevitable Outcome **

**Script: **Kareta Gohsawa  
**Storyboard: **Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**Episode Directors: **Yasuaki Kurotsu, Toshiaki Kidokoro  
**Animation Directors: **Hirofumi Suzuki, Hiroto Tanaka, Cindy H. Yamauchi, Kumiko Horikoshi, Cheng Xi Huang  
**Key Animation: **Tokuyuki Matsutake, Cheng Xi Huang, Chiyuki Tanaka, Hidetsugu Ito, Shingo Yamashita, Rinako Nishihara, Masaru Hyodo, Zenjirou Ukulele, Atsuko Nakajima, Saeko Ozawa, Kyoko Matsubara, Tsuguyuki Kubo, Keiichirou Matsui, Seung Ah Han, Anna Yamaguchi, Retsu Ohkawara, Aki Kuki, Tamaki Ishii, Kayano Tomizawa, Yuichi Endo, Ichiro Uno, Hirofumi Masuda, Yuko Kusumoto, Hidehiko Okano, Hideto Tanaka, Kumiko Numata, Hiroto Tanaka, Cindy H. Yamauchi, Tetsuya Nishio, Hirofumi Suzuki, Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**Sub-Character Design: **Tetsuya Nishio  
**Guest Mechanical Design: **Ryo-timo  
**2nd Key Animation: **Haru Watanabe, Fujio Inose, Taro Aoki, Kenshin Ariga, Hiroaki Imaki, Hiroaki Tsuchiya, Production I.G Niigata Studio (Ren Fujimaki, Keika Ushimaru, Yui Kazuyama, Ema Suzuki, Mayu Gushiken, Nanako Hyuga), Studio Focus (Xia Sheng Lu, Wei Chi Xu, Wei He, Pin Hua Li), Pierrot Animation Room (Manami Sugimoto, Mika Ookubo, Fumie Kaneko, Akiko Ikeda, Shiori Ariga, Yuka Katsuya, Emi Ikebuchi), Palette, Studio Sign, Anime R, Nakahara Motion, Poirot, Nakamura Production, Revival, Cheng Pin Animation  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada, Yaeko Kodama  
**In-Between Animation: **Reiko Yamada, Yaeko Kodama, Pierrot Animation Room (Kaori Matsushima, Mitsumori Matsuzaka, Katsu Yamazaki, Minami Shiba, Shiho Sugatani, Rina Suzuki, Momoko Yamada), PINE JAM In-Betweening Department (Kana Tosaoka, Airi Sakai, Shiho Nakazawa, Kurumi Kishida, Shuta Sato, Kokoro Ikarashi, Shiina Motoyashiki), Production I.G Niigata Studio (Kotoe Saitou, Mika Kinoshita, Nobunaga Saruwatari, Asuka Furuyama, Ririka Yamada, Nozomu Ishizaka, Asami Tachikawa), Palette, Studio Sign, Revival, Cheng Pin Animation, Hiroto Tanaka  
**Color Setting: **Mayumi Nagashima  
**Color Check: **Mayumi Nagashima, Izumi Murasaki, Sumi Takahashi  
**Digital Color: **Pierrot D.A.R (Kimiko Kojima, Makiko Yagihashi, Yuri Shimizu, Tomoe Imamura), Pierrot Plus (Haremi Miyagawa, Mie Osawa, Miyuki Abe), Tamae Matsuoka, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Art: **Hideyuki Ueno, Kazuhiko Suzuki  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth (Yuji Ikeda, Aya Kadoguchi, Erika Takahashi, Hitoshi Nagasaki, Sawako Takagi, Yuka Kotegawa, Noriyoshi Doi, Kiyomi Fujita, Yasuaki Arito, Miku Yokoyama, Kenta Sawatani, Ikuko Yamada, Aoi Shimada, Sohei Koizumi, Yuko Kobayashi, Norihiko Yokomatsu, Harumi Suwa, Michiko Taniguchi, Eri Niimi), Studio Loft (Toshiko Abe, Tsuyoshi Fukumoto, Hiroki Ozaki), Seoul Loft, Nara Animation (Han-Sol Joung, Min-Soon Choi, Joong-Hyun Nam, Min-Woo Kim, Gyu-Jeong Choi), PEEC Animation (The Nhu Ngoc Nguyen, The Dat Phan)  
**Art Setting: **Hidetoshi Kaneko  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R (Mai Masuno, Yukie Oji, Kazuko Koyanagi, Nobuo Kimura, Kaoru Nagasawa, Yuki Sakuraba, Ayumi Soda, Ayaka Nakajo, Tomoe Muramatsu, Kaori Kawashima, Hoshino Kainuma, Shoya Nakataka, Shinya Oda, Yukina Ikuta, Kimika Hagiwara, Naoki Wada), Hiroshi Yoshida (Studio Cosmos)  
**CG Effects: **Yusuke Hirooka, Ryo Ohashi, Naoki Wada  
**3D Layout: **Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**3DCGI Cooperation: **Dandelion Animation Studio LLC, Dandelion Creative Products, Shiitake Digital (Takaaki Sugano, Ayano Kimura, Chung Nam Kim)  
**CG Director: **Kazuhiro Tamura  
**CG Designers: **Anri Inoue, Jakub Szafranski, Erika Asano, Masahiro Izaki, Reiko Takamatsu, Toshiaki Kizen  
**Production Manager: **Kumiko Oguri  
**CG Producers: **Kazuhiro Nishikawa, Yan Zhou  
**CG Modelers: **Qi Wang, Keyi Gao  
**CG Production Advancement: **Chunming Su  
**Music Cooperation: **Carpenter Brut  
**Production Advancement: **Taichi Usuki, Saori Yamagami


	5. Music Roster

Music used throughout the course of the story, with indication of where it goes. Boldface denotes existing songs. All others are fictionalized. “WE ARE ONE (intro)” refers to the instrumental-only first 43 seconds of the ending theme below. Further details on the theme songs will be included in the next three chapters.

Opening Theme

**“Primary period” by Shoujobyou **(plays between chapters 1 and 2 for jams 2 through 11, shortened to 1:37)

Ending Theme

**“WE ARE ONE” by JAM Project **(plays after chapter 3 for jams 2 through 9 and 11, shortened to 1:30)

jam #01: The Kidnapped Friend

“date wit destiny” by Blanco Billions (“She saw nothing” to “the cloudless green-tinted sky of night…”)  
“the morning sun, the only one” by Blanco Billions (“‘There we go’.” to “‘…those ones are fairly easy to power through.”)  
“try n masta me if u so tough” by Blanco Billions (“When all was done…” to “…that would make perfect sense. After all…”)  
“last forever” by Blanco Billions (“‘Guess who?’” to “…to determination in something else.”)  
“i feel a sound in the back of my head and it won’t let up” by Blanco Billions (“Before long, the dark blue skies of night…” to “…as the makeshift gag made its way into her mouth…”)  
“who the king” by Blanco Billions (“Shin gasped at the news…” to “…on the opposite side of his desk this time.”)  
“don’t u know ur breakin me apart” by Blanco Billions (“‘F-Forget… M-Muchise…’” to “‘I just…’”)  
“ambassador of sesh” by Blanco Billions (“‘No matter who has Muchise…’” to “‘No one must ever know of our operations.’”) 

jam #02: Untouched Case Files

“warmth ~” by Blanco Billions (“After silently assessing the day to come…” to “…and certainly not for the last time.”)  
“nothin to excite about” by Blanco Billions (“‘You can do this.’” to “…it was 1:00 on the dial.”)  
“full of bad intentions” by Blanco Billions (“By that time, Naokuu had finished soothing his aching hand…” to “One click, and done.”)  
“shadow~” by Blanco Billions (“The two sat and ate as they shared their break together…” to “…a black smear forming across the small gray bricks.”)  
“always frozen” by Blanco Billions (“Without missing a beat…” to “…his limit was being prodded against.”)  
“in a place where i can be” by Blanco Billions (“Moving nary a muscle…” to “Without further ado, he pressed play.”)  
“up for a change ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘The titles of ‘detective’ and ‘police officer’ in my case…’” to “…in that one minute of conversation.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“‘Hm? So you’re not going in tomorrow?’” to “‘…into finding Muchise Yokoshima!’”)

jam #03: Parallel Investigations

“show me another side” by Blanco Billions (“Shin then stepped forward…” to “‘Looks like I’ll have to rely on those two.’”)  
“warmth ~” by Blanco Billions (“The next morning was a pleasant one.” to “…he popped the egg into his mouth and resumed eating.”)  
“center of attention” by Blanco Billions (“Ugo grunted softly…” to “‘He really needs to move on, and fast.’”)  
“ghosts of society” by Blanco Billions (“Machise reached over and patted Yokoshima on the back…” to “…grunting softly behind her smiling lips.”)  
“who the king” by Blanco Billions (“While Ugo got a start on his task…” to “…the door swinging shut behind them.”)  
“date wit destiny” by Blanco Billions (“‘This room. It’s way too orderly…’” to “‘It sure as hell wasn’t the yakuza.’”)  
“hit it ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘If anyone asks where I went…’” to “‘Never mind. I’m good.’”)  
**“we meet again, old friend” by kodyak **(“Renge closed her eyes again…” to “The place where he and Renge were to meet.”)  
“trailin behind” by Blanco Billions (“‘You gotta be kiddin’ me…’” to “…he smirked. ‘Hn.’”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“‘No way…’ Shin looked down at his hand…” to “‘…I think I just found my prime suspects.’”)

jam #04: Concern and Conviction

“trailin behind” by Blanco Billions (“‘Alright, students, as you know…’” to “‘There’s one more thing for me to do.’”)  
“nothin to excite about” by Blanco Billions (“With the pair’s menus in hand…” to “RESTORAN TAMASHII, or Restaurant Spirit.”)  
**“Figure8” by ghost/\/ghoul **(“It was the commemoration picture.” to “…which lit up in black before the screen cut away.”)  
“i feel a sound in the back of my head and it won’t let up” by Blanco Billions (“After completing that simple action…” to “‘TELL ME WHERE MUCHISE IS!!’”)  
“date wit destiny” by Blanco Billions (“‘M-Muchise!? You’re still on about her?’” to “…with a startled expression not unlike Shin’s.”)  
“reach out ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘To put it simply, this school is a pit.’” to “…Shin quietly said as he sat back down.”)  
“off with a sting” by Blanco Billions (“Naokuu stood up from his seat…” to “…gradually calming himself down from his spiel.”)  
“up for a change ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘Hn. Just one condition, huh?’” to “…while Naokuu lowered his hand, bringing it to his pocket.”)  
**“100HP” by BONES **(“Shin’s voice was soft and calm in comparison…” to “‘Oh, but what a long wait that’s gonna be…’”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“‘There’ll be time for that when we get back~.” to “…accompanied by an appropriately matching smirk hidden underneath her mask.”)

jam #05: Bondage Ninjas

“center of attention” by Blanco Billions (“It was Saturday in Tokyo…” to “‘Why me?’”)  
“show me another side” by Blanco Billions (“Displayed over his homepage screen…” to “‘…tonight will be the game-changer in this case. I’m sure of it.’”)  
“try n masta me if u so tough” by Blanco Billions (“Running up to him from a good couple of meters away…” to “…their Saturday night outing officially beginning.”)  
**“Take Your Time (The Look of Love)” by Curtis Heron **(“The downtempo piano-drum fusion…” to “…the end of the gyutan flipped up in the swift reaction.”)  
**“aquinas” by cat soup **(“‘It wasn’t the real deal, by far…’” to “With that, he took off.”)  
**“Roller Mobster” by Carpenter Brut **(“‘Such a shame, isn’t it?’” to “Just like that, the deed was done.”)  
**“TheWhisperOfTheWind” by Curtis Heron and BONES **(“‘You knew.’” to “‘You better not have gotten yourself killed.’”)  
“reach out ~” by Blanco Billions (“Once he was out and set on the ground…” to “‘Of course, Mistress.’”)  
**“over darker planets” by drew the architect **(“‘Oh yes. The two of us are gonna play with you real good…’” to “The quarantine order for that Saturday night had been officially lifted.”)  
“the morning sun, the only one” by Blanco Billions (“Just across the street from NO BEEF NO LIFE 2nd...” to “…standing and looking up at where the kunoichi once were.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“He knew what he had to do.” to “‘I know who does.’”)

jam #06: In Conjunction

“wouldn’t even think ~” by Blanco Billions (“The streets of Kabukicho on the morning after the latest yakuza battle…” to “‘See ya there, too.’”)  
“nothin to excite about” by Blanco Billions (“He closed his eyes. ‘Remember…’” to “‘I’ve got a way of getting that information as quickly as possible.’”)  
“center of attention” by Blanco Billions (“Standing in the doorway of class 3-A…” to “‘He’ll answer your question and thensome, I guarantee it.’”)  
“must ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘Isn’t that where the archives are?’” to “‘It’s in the Level 3 Archives.’”)  
“ghosts of society” by Blanco Billions (“‘Hello again, Renge…’” to “Renge closed her eyes and snickered to herself.”)  
“don’t u know ur breakin me apart” by Blanco Billions (“Without further ado, Naokuu bent his legs…” to “Night had begun once again.”)  
“shadow ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘I see’, Shin said…” to “‘Our closest chance yet to finding Muchise.’”)  
“hit it ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘It’s happening in Bunkyo!?’” to “‘I’ll see you then.’ ‘See ya.’”)  
**“BESIDJU” by joji x shamana **(“‘They don’t take kindly to witnesses…’” to “…the radio turning off automatically as he did.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“Once out on the asphalt street…” to “‘Or I will be forced to shoot!’”)

jam #07: Graduation Challenge

“full of bad intentions” by Blanco Billions (“‘Yes, Naokuu Tanoshiba did indeed stop here…’” to “‘…then it appears you’re in for a world of trouble, my friend.’”)  
“quiescience ~” by Blanco Billions (“Fuji closed her eyes and tilted her head down…” to “…she opened her eyes, the bright red orbs gleaming, and gave her answer.”)  
“who the king” by Blanco Billions (“Naokuu quietly scoffed after seeing his first shot make contact…” to “‘I should head back.’”)  
“shadow ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘Granted, it’s more a clue than an actual conclusion…’” to “‘Oh? What makes you say that?’”)  
“date wit destiny” by Blanco Billions (“That amusement proved short-lived.” to “‘Cause I’ve gotcha now.’”)  
“always frozen” by Blanco Billions (“Naokuu gasped, pausing for a moment…” to “…and slammed the door behind him as he stormed off.”)  
“i feel a sound in the back of my head and it won’t let up” by Blanco Billions (“That one stare was enough to unsettle Naokuu to the core.” to “…only to reform it with an even greater clench.”)  
“empty domain” by Blanco Billions (“‘Are you sure about this, Mistress Nawa?’” to “…one that glowed in the dim pink lamplight from afar.”)  
“orchestra of your dreams” by Blanco Billions (“Dawn broke over the Tokyo skyline the next morning…” to “…on his final trek to Sadameicho High.”)  
“ambassador of sesh” by Blanco Billions (“Sento backed up in surprise at Shin’s outburst…” to “What he did see.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“The five girls were on the stage…” to “‘All the effort we’ve gone to… is useless.’”)

jam #08: Into the Real World

**“human music” by CANTI **(“Before long, those several seconds ran their course…” to “Until he finally reached the page he was looking for.”)  
“shadow ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘The Sadameicho High Graduation Incident.’” to “In its place, worry. ‘…was me.’”)  
“don’t u know ur breakin me apart” by Blanco Billions (“He thought back to it again.” to “‘I can’t lose hope!’”)  
**“insubstantial” by CANTI **(“Shin looked at the five girls…” to “‘What I need is my partner.’”)  
“warmth ~” by Blanco Billions (“The lot consisted of a single aisle…” to “…Shin finally came to a stop.”)  
“in a place where I can be” by Blanco Billions (“Shin’s expression remained steadfast…” to “‘That’s the reality I’ve gotta face from here on in.’”, and “Naokuu jolted in his seat…” to “…closing his eyes as his smile brightened.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“In response to the younger girl running towards him…” to “‘And welcome to our humble abode.’”)

jam #09: Three Masked Beauties

“yoyogi beat” by Blanco Billions (“‘Agghhh, I can hardly stand it!’” to “…they leaned in to finish watching them walk off.’”)  
“cherry blossoms ~” by Blanco Billions (“She gazed forward at her senior kunoichi…” to “It was now 4:00 P.M.”)  
“ghosts of society” by Blanco Billions (“Minutes passed after the kunoichi officially reconvened…” to “‘There’s hope for you yet.’”  
“show me another side” by Blanco Billions (“‘It’s not everyday that this sort of encounter happens.’” to “…looking straight forward as he started to chew.”)  
**“Digital Onslaught” by Dan Terminus **(“‘Show those Shimizu shitheads that we mean business!’” to “Where their hideout laid.”)  
“wouldn’t even think ~” by Blanco Billions (“I can’t remember the last time I had a douse this good.” to “…exposing the writing end.”)  
“orchestra of your dreams” by Blanco Billions (“After sitting in darkness for several minutes…” to “…facing the open window from which she returned inside.”)  
“hit it ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘As we’ve established, the Kunoichi are likely hiding out somewhere in Shibuya…’” to “…the understanding he felt wasn’t a joyous one.”)  
“reach out ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘Your bondage has been improving as well.’” to “…Fuji agreed with a cheerful nod.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“‘…don’t assume that one won’t be coming soon.’” to “‘The Rabaraki Complex.’”)

jam #10: Two True Believers

“wouldn’t even think ~” by Blanco Billions (“A bright blue sky with white cumulus clouds…” to “‘And that’s why…’ Click.”)  
“must ~” by Blanco Billions (“The mid-morning sky over the Kizuka residence…” to “The deal was set.”)  
“try n masta me if u so tough” by Blanco Billions (“‘Now let’s get goin’!’” to “…basking in the bright glow of the yellow sun and almost cloudless sky.”)  
“date wit destiny” by Blanco Billions (“The Kizuka family’s backyard was by no means large.” to “…as he twitched in residual pain.”)  
“ambassador of sesh” by Blanco Billions (“The neighbor blinked once more in further surprise…” to “…looking up at Shin with a proud grin.”)  
“last forever” by Blanco Billions (“‘You two are close, right?’” to “‘’Cause that’s when it all happens.’”)  
**“Anarchy Road” by Carpenter Brut **(“With everything in order, Shin stood…” to “…their confidence would get them through it. No doubt about it.”)

jam #11: Beyond the Turf Wars

“shadow ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘Five minutes ago, Kigane and I witnessed two men…’” to “‘Eliminate them at once.’”)  
“yoyogi beat” by Blanco Billions (“Stay Outta Yoyogi; So said the sign…” to “…from behind the two young men, approaching one step at a time.”)  
“i feel a sound in the back of my head and it won’t let up” by Blanco Billions (“‘Hnn?’ Kigane’s scowl shrunk…” to “…his back inched closer and closer to the ground, and then…”)  
**“Meet Matt Stryker” by Carpenter Brut **(“As the bullet whizzed past where he previously stood…” to “‘That should hold ‘em off for sure.’”)  
“quiescience ~” by Blanco Billions (“Komori perked up at the phrase…” to “…then finished the message. ‘Now go…’”)  
“off with a sting” by Blanco Billions (“Out stepped a man, whose height nearly equaled that of the building…” to “…facing away from the façade his impact round destroyed.”)  
“heart n soul ~” by Blanco Billions (“‘I’m gonna head back out and face Tomauchi one-on-one…’” to “…as he shot him the most unabashed of glares.”)  
**“Turbo Killer” by Carpenter Brut **(“His target’s enthusiastic response to his foreboding words…” to “…nothing more, nothing less, than a black number 4.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE (intro)” by JAM Project** (“Upon rising from his seat, Gojiki began to snicker.” to “‘What have you gotten yourself into?’”)

jam #12: Inevitable Outcome

**“Le Perv” by Carpenter Brut **(“South of Yoyogi, within the lower levels of the Shibuya Police Building…” to “‘Give her back right now!’”)  
**“Escape from Midwich Valley” by Carpenter Brut **(“Standing atop Tomauchi was Tomauchi himself.” to “…the faint sirens from the other side of the Complex were all the space had left.”)  
“always frozen” by Blanco Billions (“Gojiki grunted in annoyed awe…” to “…then exhaled, and at that time…”)  
“heart n soul ~” by Blanco Billions (“Written in black ink…” to “…looking down at it and pressing a button onscreen.”)  
**“WE ARE ONE” by JAM Project **(“That same night, in Nakano…” to “…all the more reason for him to look forward to whatever future laid ahead.”)


	6. Opening Theme Version 1

Concerning the opening theme from chapters 2 to 6.

“Primary Period” by Shoujobyou (_The Qwaser of Stigmata II_ ED, _Katanagatari _ep 2 ED) – track #4 from the album _Kyousei Meridie_

Lyrics by Shoujobyou; Music and Arrangement by Pixel Bee and RD-Sounds; Distributed by Lantis

**Animation Crew**

**Storyboard and Director: **Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**Animation Director: **Hirofumi Suzuki  
**Key Animation: **Hirotsugu Kawasaki, Takahiro Takamizawa, Fumihide Sai, Tetsuya Nishio, Atsuko Nakajima, Chikara Sakurai, Rin-Sin, Hirofumi Suzuki, Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada  
**In-Between Animation: **Pierrot Animation Room, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Color Setting and Check: **Mayumi Nagashima  
**Digital Color: **Pierrot D.A.R, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R  
**Production Advancement: **Aya Nakama

**Lyrics and Visuals**

Beginning on a black background, three items came into view. First, a length of rope, swung around like a bullwhip. Next, a stretch of microfoam tape, launching forward like a snake over the rope. Lastly, a paper fan consisting of light and faded pink stripes in a sunbeam pattern, flicking open and taking up the entire breadth of view. And then, with a flash, the fan disappeared, and in its place came a new set of imagery.

First, a bird’s eye view of Tokyo. One of the urban districts, far from the parks and suburbs peppered throughout the metropolis. Superimposed above it were silhouettes in motion, transparent but dark compared to the city shots behind them. One man stood in the middle, a gun in his right hand. He was rushed at from the right by another, running fast as he prepared to throw a punch. The man dodged to the right, the attacker missing his mark as his fist dropped down and his legs slowed to a crawl. The perfect time for the man to shoot him in the side. As the victim keeled over onto the ground, he disappeared upon impact.

Next, the shot of Tokyo zoomed in, focusing on a collection of buildings divided in two by a tall, narrow alleyway. At that time, another silhouetted attacker, this time bearing a sword, rushed at the first victor from behind. The man turned around and jumped back before the second assailant’s blade could reach him, and raised his gun to fire at him. But the swordsman dodged the bullet and resumed rushing at the gunman. In his shock, he was struck down by the swordsman right away, impaled in the gut. He too disappeared into nothingness as the blade was pulled out.

Then, the shot of the block zoomed in further, into the alley, crawling along the walls from the middle toward the end, where two figures stood, shadows against the backdrop of light at the end of the topless tunnel. Immediately, the silhouette swordsman stepped back as another man, with a larger build and a dagger in hand, rushed at him directly. With a swing from the side, the dagger was knocked out of the man’s hand, but that didn’t stop him. He threw his now-empty fist at the swordsman’s face, knocking him off balance and forcing him to drop the sword. He immediately regained his footing, though, and started punching at his opponent also. For several seconds, they punched at each other, dodging the blows that were given. The only pair of blows to make contact, the last pair, was the touching of their fists. They stepped back, about to continue…

One last zoom in, and the shot sped along the ground, up towards the two mystery figures, one slightly taller than the other. As it reached their feet, they looked down in notice. As for the silhouetted fighters, the swordsman was suddenly cut down from behind by another, rushing past him without a second thought. The dagger-man stuttered in shock before the mystery assailant cut him down as well. Spinning around the second’s falling corpse as both disappeared behind him, the final silhouette faced forward, rushed forward, raised his sword. He brought it down, just as the two un-silhouetted men were about to reveal themselves, making everything disappear in a flash.

退屈な平和が奇跡であることを  
Taikutsu na heiwa ga kiseki dearu koto o  
I felt in my body that that dull peace was a miracle

When the flash faded, it was now night. The pan across the alley became a pan across the streets of Shibuya, running along Shuto Expressway No. 3 heading towards the intersection where the Shibuya Police Building was located. Positioned over the pan was white text, bearing kana forming a phrase.

キンキーくノ一

Kinky Kunoichi. The series title.

母に守られていたことを肌で感じた  
Haha ni mamorarete ita koto o hada de kanjita  
And that my mother had been protecting me

A grouping of pedestrians walked along a sidewalk parallel to the raised pedestrian bridge network above the intersection of Meiji Avenue and Tamagawa Street. Salarymen with briefcases, women in business suits, younger individuals dressed either casually or in school uniform, the former looking forward or at their watches, the latter in no hurry to stop and chat with others. After a moment, their actions came to a pause, and they all faded from physical forms into transparent shadows, dark enough to indicate presence but as opaque as opaque gets.

The bustling crowd’s sudden opacity, however, revealed something beyond their forms. Under the bridge, hidden in the shadows present in the nighttime urban scape, was a young woman in her early 20s. Chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail, a magenta scarf and leotard, light pink thigh-high stockings and sandals, and a mask covering the lower half of her face. Tazuna. Her arms were crossed over her F-cup chest, and her legs too, at the ankle. She stood still, her magenta eyeshadow-laden eyes closed. But then, she opened them, her red orbs staring forward as her surroundings briefly distorted.

変わらないものなどありはしないのだと  
Kawaranai mono nado ari wa shinai no da to  
I only realized that there’s nothing that won’t change

A pan around the elevated pedestrian bridge, populated by transparent shadows as well, revealed another interloper. Hidden in the shadows but revealed as the darkness in the background was displaced by light from the surrounding buildings. Long grayish-pink hair tied in a low ponytail at her curvaceous buttocks, a lily placed to the left of her bangs as a head decoration, a white robe with loincloth that showed off her G-cups’ cleavage and tied at the waist with a magenta obi, panties exposed by the edges of the loincloth ending of the robe, and an OTN mask to match Tazuna’s. Nawa. She held a paper fan – the same fan from the start – at mouth-level, gazing forward. She glanced back, noticing something out of the corner of her amber eye. She then turned to face it, lowering her fan-holding hand before sweeping it across in what appeared to be a distractive motion.

変わってから気付いたって もう変えられない  
Kawatte kara kizuita tte mou kaerarenai  
Once everything changed, and now I can’t change that

Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, was the last member of the titular trio. Crouched over in what appeared to be the aftermath of a takedown of an unseen enemy, she had black hair in twintails, a pastel purple tankini top and bottom with matching eyeshadow and OTN mask, black opera gloves and thigh-high stockings, and sandals as well. Fuji. Her eyes, red in color like Tazuna’s, glanced back in notice, and like Nawa, she turned around to face the object of her sight. Only instead of sweeping a fan across, she threw something small. Its identity couldn’t be discerned, but it traveled at enough of a speed to crack the fourth wall, sending the perspective toppling onto its side, gazing up at an on streetlight whose glare encompassed its vision.

遠い町まで一人きり 心が竦む  
Tooi machi made hitorikiri kokoro ga sukumu  
Alone in a distant town, my heart cowers in fear

After that came multiple shots of relevant locales around Tokyo. The front entrance of Sadameicho Senior High School in Roppongi. The Shibuya Police Building in Shibuya. The Yokoshima family residence in Nakano. An alleyway in Yoyogi. All empty. Eventually, it came to the top of a TV antenna on what was bound to be a building of decent height. Standing on it, not at the top but at a space where all three could comfortably stand together, were the Kunoichi.

それでも行かなければ……きっと後悔が待ってるから  
Sore demo ikanakereba… kitto koukai ga matteru kara  
But even so, I have to go… because surely regret awaits me otherwise

Tazuna stood in the center, with Fuji to her left and Nawa to her right. All three had their heads lowered and their eyes closed. The wind blew through their hair as they continued waiting for something to happen.

Eventually, something _did_ happen. The sudden clashing of a pair of katanas. Tazuna was the first to open her eyes at the precise sound, known only to her and her compatriots. Fuji opened her eyes next, turning her head to look at Tazuna. Nawa opened hers last, doing the same. Right then, Tazuna crouched down, pressing her fingertips against the edge of the circular perimeter of the antenna level on which they stood. With the others crouched and ready like her, Tazuna nodded and leaped off, Nawa and Fuji following suit.

The locale switched yet again, this time to a full moon tinted blue hanging over a series of rooftops on the border of the urban sector and the suburbs within.

助けて 誰か聴いて 孤独に揺らぐ声  
Tasukete dareka kitte kodoku ni yuragu koe  
“Help me, somebody listen to me”, a voice shaking with loneliness

Suddenly, the three kunoichi dashed forward across one of the larger, flatter rooftops. Nawa was on the far left and in the lead, with Tazuna on the far right and in second, and Fuji in the middle but far behind the other two.

Tazuna dashed forward, moving her arms in tune with her leg movements. After a while, though, she decided to pick up speed, at which point she held her arms straight, positioned behind her. With that motion complete, she accelerated to enough of a speed to allow her to catch up to Nawa.

Nawa, meanwhile, ran with her arms held straight behind her from the start, but she brought her right forward, brandishing her fan once again, and narrowed her gaze. She slowed for a moment, but didn’t stop. Instead, she jumped upwards.

Fuji jumped as well, moving from one elevated portion of the roof they ran on to the other. These elevated portions were stairwell levels and HVAC equipment. She leaped twice without any flashiness, but for the third, she did a backflip in the air, followed by a spin around. She glared forward with determination in her eyes, her right arm positioned as if she were about to strike. Sure enough, she did, pushing her right arm forward as she propelled herself in the same direction, her hand gripping a roll of microfoam tape whose loose end increased in length as she came in close.

無数の視線 無意識の棘が貫く  
Musuu no shisen muishiki no toge ga tsuranuku  
Countless stares, piercing with thorns of unconsciousness

Their target laid on the next rooftop below. A girl with medium-length hair done up in a ponytail, dressed in an unzipped hoodie with a shirt underneath and tight-fitting jeans, her breasts decently sized but not as large as either of the Kunoichi’s respective sets. She looked frightened as the kunoichi came down around her, looking around nervously. Fuji crouched down in front of her, the mostly-spend microfoam roll spinning around her torso as it prepared to restrict her. Tazuna and Nawa came down on either side shortly after, holding lengths of jute rope in a more mid-air haphazard pattern. Fuji pulled on the remainder of the roll, the microfoam shrinking as it wrapped around the girl’s torso, binding her arms and legs as well. Tazuna and Nawa pulled on their ropes next, trapping the poor girl in a shibari tie that crinkled the microfoam underneath.

After struggling while clenching her teeth, the girl opened her mouth to scream, only for the wad of cloth that comprised the Kunoichi’s jam gags to force its way into her mouth, stuffing it to the brim with a single push. Not long after, a group of jersey bandanas was pulled over the lower half of her face, forming a series of OTM and OTN covers to complete the jam gag in full. With the cloth covers tied behind the girl’s head, Tazuna and Nawa glanced at each other, confirming their next move without a single motion of their heads. Fuji came down from above, behind the girl, with the same look in mind. With all three captors in place, they took off from the rooftop, dragging the girl behind them in tow by the loose ends of their ropes and tape. The jamsel struggled in place, but with a shift of the wind, she and her abductors vanished.

好奇の目に晒され 耳に届く嘲笑  
Kouki no me ni sarasare mimi ni todoku choushou  
Exposed to curious eyes, ridicule reaching my ears

Meanwhile, in an alley somewhere, were Naokuu and Shin. The detective, dressed in his black jacket with a white tee and black dress pants, looked up as the overhead light of the alley shined over him, his eyes wide and his mouth clenched into a determined scowl. His red irises appeared to glow as they widened in the lamplight. The schoolboy, dressed in his uniform, looked up as well during the light’s shower over them, but in worry instead of resolve. His eyes didn’t widen much, but with the bags under the blue orbs as prominent as they were, they might as well have.

Naokuu’s expression broke with a blink as he looked at Shin in slight confusion. Shin’s expression changed as well, the slight beginnings of embarrassment at being looked at as if he wasn’t reacting properly. But Naokuu didn’t mind. He closed his eyes and grinned with a silent chuckle at Shin. This put Shin at ease, prompting him to smile at the detective.

それでも両足(あし)を前へと動かし続けた  
Sore demo ashi o mae e to ugokashi tsuzuketa  
Even so, my feet kept moving forward

At the end of the alleyway where the two men were, the Kunoichi, free of their victim, leaped into presence against the full moon. Naokuu and Shin’s reactions were delayed, but even so, they turned themselves to face the trio hanging in the air before them, realizing what was in store.

Shin positioned himself, clenching his fists as he prepared to fight. Naokuu drew his gun from the holster at his hip, pointing it at the Kunoichi. Nawa, in front this time, drew her fan, closed this time. Behind her, Tazuna brandished a bullwhip while Fuji took out another roll of microfoam tape from behind her back. The two parties continued to look at each other, waiting for the first strike to be made.

新たに芽吹く 僅かな勇気は  
Arata ni mebuku wazuka na yuuki wa  
A small, newly blooming courage

But then, the background suddenly switched, from the alley to a field of light pink, cherry blossom petals gently blowing about.

As she descended, Tazuna raised her head up haughtily as she looked down at her opponents, smirking beneath her mask. As she did, a series of opaque silhouettes that darkened the scene they shared the frame with, not unlike the fighters at the beginning, came into view. The silhouette, however, was of Naokuu, fighting multiple men at once. One rushed at him from the front, and he punched him out with a strike to the face. Shortly after, he elbowed one coming at him from behind in the chest, pushing him away as he shifted his position. Another tried to get him from his new behind position, but he swiftly pivoted around on one foot, kicking him away with the other. Back on his feet, he rushed forward.

Fuji, meanwhile, came to a descent with a glance up. She didn’t smirk, but her look appeared to have more of an air of sensuality than bloodthirstiness like her fellow ninja. The silhouette fight scenes then switched gears to Shin, battling just one man. The man took a swing at Shin, but the boy ducked, then rushed at his opponent. He got him in the chest, blowing him away almost immediately. He straightened himself out, his arms held out before him as he swiftly turned to the right, trying to find someone or something. He eventually did, though, and turned to dash towards it.

幼い心を燃やし続けて  
Osanai kokoro o moyashi tsuzukete  
Kept burning in my small heart

As for Nawa, her gaze narrowed as she reached the end of her descent, the emotion behind her eyes as much of a mystery as ever. And the silhouettes of Shin and Naokuu dashed towards one another with a single leap for each man. As they crossed past one another, they turned around in mid-air, ready to land back on solid ground.

Nawa’s sandal-clad feet gently hit the floor, undiscernible from the rest of the background. Naokuu and Shin landed much more harshly, their shoes skidding against their own invisible floor and kicking up some dust.

Nawa’s chest rose, her breasts bouncing inside her robe. Naokuu and Shin’s hands clenched into fists.

Nawa raised her head, bringing her fan to its usual position against her masked visage. Naokuu and Shin raised their heads, facing one another, and then, their silhouettes vanished.

All that was left were the kunoichi, standing as a group for the audience on the other side. Nawa stood with her feet a shoulder’s width apart, her fan held to her face. Tazuna stood to her left, her body turned as she looked to the right, pointing her bullwhip in the direction her superior stared. Fuji stood to her right, body turned and face glancing forward as well, her outstretched arm brandishing two rolls of microfoam tape at once. Frozen into their touchdown post, the ladies were ready to make their respective moves whenever the time was right.

English translation of lyrics courtesy of EJ Translations.


	7. Opening Theme Version 2

Concerning the opening theme from chapters 7 to 11.

“Primary Period” by Shoujobyou (_The Qwaser of Stigmata II_ ED, _Katanagatari _ep 2 ED) – track #4 from the album _Kyousei Meridie_

Lyrics by Shoujobyou; Music and Arrangement by Pixel Bee and RD-Sounds; Distributed by Lantis

**Animation Crew**

**Storyboard and Director: **Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**Animation Director: **Hirofumi Suzuki  
**Key Animation: **Hirotsugu Kawasaki, Takahiro Takamizawa, Fumihide Sai, Tetsuya Nishio, Atsuko Nakajima, Chikara Sakurai, Rin-Sin, Cheng Xi Huang, Hirofumi Suzuki  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada  
**In-Between Animation: **Pierrot Animation Room, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Color Setting and Check: **Mayumi Nagashima  
**Digital Color: **Pierrot D.A.R, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R  
**Production Advancement: **Aya Nakama

**Lyrics and Visuals**

Beginning on a black background, three items came into view. First, a length of rope, swung around like a bullwhip. Next, a stretch of microfoam tape, launching forward like a snake over the rope. Lastly, a paper fan consisting of light and faded pink stripes in a sunbeam pattern, flicking open and taking up the entire breadth of view. And then, with a flash, the fan disappeared, and in its place came a new set of imagery.

First, a bird’s eye view of Tokyo. One of the urban districts, far from the parks and suburbs peppered throughout the metropolis. Next, the shot of Tokyo zoomed in, focusing on a collection of buildings divided in two by a tall, narrow alleyway. Then, the shot of the block zoomed in further, into the alley, crawling along the walls from the middle toward the end, where two figures stood, shadows against the backdrop of light at the end of the topless tunnel. One last zoom in, and the shot sped along the ground, up towards the two mystery figures, one slightly taller than the other. As it reached their feet, they looked down in notice. A second after, the two turned around to face the camera. Naokuu and Shin. The detective grinned at the camera, while Shin gave it no change of emotion, a frown that let others know he was taking things as seriously as he could. With their faces revealed, a slow flash came from the world beyond the alley’s end, making them and everything else fade into white.

退屈な平和が奇跡であることを  
Taikutsu na heiwa ga kiseki dearu koto o  
I felt in my body that that dull peace was a miracle

When the flash faded, it remained day, but the setting changed. The pan across the alley became a pan across the streets of Shibuya, running along Shuto Expressway No. 3 heading towards the intersection where the Shibuya Police Building was located. Positioned over the pan was black text, bearing kana forming a phrase.

キンキーくノ一

Kinky Kunoichi. The series title.

母に守られていたことを肌で感じた  
Haha ni mamorarete ita koto o hada de kanjita  
And that my mother had been protecting me

A grouping of pedestrians walked along a sidewalk parallel to the raised pedestrian bridge network above the intersection of Meiji Avenue and Tamagawa Street. Salarymen with briefcases, women in business suits, younger individuals dressed either casually or in school uniform, the former looking forward or at their watches, the latter in no hurry to stop and chat with others. After a moment, their actions came to a pause, and they all faded from physical forms into transparent shadows, dark enough to indicate presence but as opaque as opaque gets.

The bustling crowd’s sudden opacity, however, revealed something beyond their forms. Under the bridge, hidden in the shadows, was a young woman in her early 20s. Chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail, a magenta scarf and leotard, light pink thigh-high stockings and sandals, and a mask covering the lower half of her face. Tazuna. Her arms were crossed over her F-cup chest, and her legs too, at the ankle. She stood still, her magenta eyeshadow-laden eyes closed. But then, she opened them, her red orbs staring forward as her surroundings briefly distorted.

変わらないものなどありはしないのだと  
Kawaranai mono nado ari wa shinai no da to  
I only realized that there’s nothing that won’t change

A pan around the elevated pedestrian bridge, populated by transparent shadows as well, revealed another interloper. Hidden in the light but revealed as it was displaced by the darker shades of the surrounding buildings. Long grayish-pink hair tied in a low ponytail at her curvaceous buttocks, a lily placed to the left of her bangs as a head decoration, a white robe with loincloth that showed off her G-cups’ cleavage and tied at the waist with a magenta obi, panties exposed by the edges of the loincloth ending of the robe, and an OTN mask to match Tazuna’s. Nawa. She held a paper fan – the same fan from the start – at mouth-level, gazing forward. She glanced back, noticing something out of the corner of her amber eye. She then turned to face it, lowering her fan-holding hand before sweeping it across in what appeared to be a distractive motion.

変わってから気付いたって もう変えられない  
Kawatte kara kizuita tte mou kaerarenai  
Once everything changed, and now I can’t change that

Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, was the last member of the titular trio. Crouched over in what appeared to be the aftermath of a takedown of an unseen enemy, she had black hair in twintails, a pastel purple tankini top and bottom with matching eyeshadow and OTN mask, black opera gloves and thigh-high stockings, and sandals as well. Fuji. Her eyes, red in color like Tazuna’s, glanced back in notice, and like Nawa, she turned around to face the object of her sight. Only instead of sweeping a fan across, she threw something small. Its identity couldn’t be discerned, but it traveled at enough of a speed to crack the fourth wall, sending the perspective toppling onto its side, gazing up at the sky above whose glare encompassed its vision.

遠い町まで一人きり 心が竦む  
Tooi machi made hitorikiri kokoro ga sukumu  
Alone in a distant town, my heart cowers in fear

After that came multiple shots of relevant locales around Tokyo as the evening sunset began. This time, they were populated.

The front entrance of Sadameicho Senior High School in Roppongi. Shin’s admirers stood to the left of the gate: Yukisa had her arms crossed and a serious look on her face, Utsugi leaned forward with her mouth curved into an excited “ooh” shape and her hand acting as a makeshift visor, Shirei had a hand on her hip with a brief smirk, Chikuru held one arm under her bust and touched her lower lip with her other’s index finger, and Akari just stood plainly. On the other side were Sento, Ugo, Renge and Yuuya, their poses nothing special.

The Shibuya Police Building in Shibuya. Several employees of the institution stood on the pedestrian bridge before the building. Gojiki stood close to the balcony with his right hand gripping the top, his lackeys standing behind him as they usually did. To his right were Azaguro and Natsutaka, their poses also nothing special, and Hosuga, his hands held behind his head and a smirk on his face.

The Yokoshima family residence in Nakano. Detective Yokoshima stood in front, looking up with concern. Behind him to his right was his wife, and to his left Shin’s family, his mother holding her hand to her chest while his dad held his sister up at shoulder height.

An alleyway in Yoyogi. Komori and Kigane of the Shimizu clan stood in front, the former with his arms crossed and the latter with the back of his sword’s blade resting against his shoulder. Behind them stood Boss Shimizu, with his hands gripping the top of a cane, and behind _him_ the feet of an even larger individual, overshadowing all three.

Eventually, it came to the top of a TV antenna on what was bound to be a building of decent height, clouds shifting in the sky behind it as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Standing on the antenna, not at the top but at a space where all three could comfortably stand together, were the Kunoichi.

それでも行かなければ……きっと後悔が待ってるから  
Sore demo ikanakereba… kitto koukai ga matteru kara  
But even so, I have to go… because surely regret awaits me otherwise

Tazuna stood in the center, with Fuji to her left and Nawa to her right. All three had their heads lowered and their eyes closed. The wind blew through their hair as they continued waiting for something to happen.

Eventually, something _did_ happen. The sudden clashing of a pair of katanas. Tazuna was the first to open her eyes at the precise sound, known only to her and her compatriots. Fuji opened her eyes next, turning her head to look at Tazuna. Nawa opened hers last, doing the same. Right then, Tazuna crouched down, pressing her fingertips against the edge of the circular perimeter of the antenna level on which they stood. With the others crouched and ready like her, Tazuna nodded and leaped off, Nawa and Fuji following suit.

The locale switched yet again, this time to a full moon tinted blue hanging over a series of rooftops on the border of the urban sector and the suburbs within.

助けて 誰か聴いて 孤独に揺らぐ声  
Tasukete dareka kitte kodoku ni yuragu koe  
“Help me, somebody listen to me”, a voice shaking with loneliness

Suddenly, the three kunoichi dashed forward across one of the larger, flatter rooftops. Nawa was on the far left and in the lead, with Tazuna on the far right and in second, and Fuji in the middle but far behind the other two.

Tazuna dashed forward, moving her arms in tune with her leg movements. After a while, though, she decided to pick up speed, at which point she held her arms straight, positioned behind her. With that motion complete, she accelerated to enough of a speed to allow her to catch up to Nawa.

Nawa, meanwhile, ran with her arms held straight behind her from the start, but she brought her right forward, brandishing her fan once again, and narrowed her gaze. She slowed for a moment, but didn’t stop. Instead, she jumped upwards.

Fuji jumped as well, moving from one elevated portion of the roof they ran on to the other. These elevated portions were stairwell levels and HVAC equipment. She leaped twice without any flashiness, but for the third, she did a backflip in the air, followed by a spin around. She glared forward with determination in her eyes, her right arm positioned as if she were about to strike. Sure enough, she did, pushing her right arm forward as she propelled herself in the same direction, her hand gripping a roll of microfoam tape whose loose end increased in length as she came in close.

無数の視線 無意識の棘が貫く  
Musuu no shisen muishiki no toge ga tsuranuku  
Countless stares, piercing with thorns of unconsciousness

Their target laid on the next rooftop below. A girl with medium-length hair done up in a ponytail, dressed in an unzipped hoodie with a shirt underneath and tight-fitting jeans, her breasts decently sized but not as large as either of the Kunoichi’s respective sets. She looked frightened as the kunoichi came down around her, looking around nervously. Fuji crouched down in front of her, the mostly-spend microfoam roll spinning around her torso as it prepared to restrict her. Tazuna and Nawa came down on either side shortly after, holding lengths of jute rope in a more mid-air haphazard pattern. Fuji pulled on the remainder of the roll, the microfoam shrinking as it wrapped around the girl’s torso, binding her arms and legs as well. Tazuna and Nawa pulled on their ropes next, trapping the poor girl in a shibari tie that crinkled the microfoam underneath.

After struggling while clenching her teeth, the girl opened her mouth to scream, only for the wad of cloth that comprised the Kunoichi’s jam gags to force its way into her mouth, stuffing it to the brim with a single push. Not long after, a group of jersey bandanas was pulled over the lower half of her face, forming a series of OTM and OTN covers to complete the jam gag in full. With the cloth covers tied behind the girl’s head, Tazuna and Nawa glanced at each other, confirming their next move without a single motion of their heads. Fuji came down from above, behind the girl, with the same look in mind. With all three captors in place, they took off from the rooftop, dragging the girl behind them in tow by the loose ends of their ropes and tape. The jamsel struggled in place, but with a shift of the wind, she and her abductors vanished.

好奇の目に晒され 耳に届く嘲笑  
Kouki no me ni sarasare mimi ni todoku choushou  
Exposed to curious eyes, ridicule reaching my ears

Meanwhile, in an alley somewhere, were Naokuu and Shin. The detective, dressed in his black jacket with a white tee and black dress pants, looked up as the overhead light of the alley shined over him, his eyes wide and his mouth clenched into a determined scowl. His red irises appeared to glow as they widened in the lamplight. The schoolboy, dressed in his uniform, looked up as well during the light’s shower over them, but in worry instead of resolve. His eyes didn’t widen much, but with the bags under the blue orbs as prominent as they were, they might as well have.

Naokuu’s expression broke with a blink as he looked at Shin in slight confusion. Shin’s expression changed as well, the slight beginnings of embarrassment at being looked at as if he wasn’t reacting properly. But Naokuu didn’t mind. He closed his eyes and grinned with a silent chuckle at Shin. This put Shin at ease, prompting him to smile at the detective.

それでも両足(あし)を前へと動かし続けた  
Sore demo ashi o mae e to ugokashi tsuzuketa  
Even so, my feet kept moving forward

At the end of the alleyway where the two men were, the Kunoichi, free of their victim, leaped into presence against the full moon. Naokuu and Shin’s reactions were delayed, but even so, they turned themselves to face the trio hanging in the air before them, realizing what was in store.

Nawa, in front this time, drew her fan, closed this time. Behind her, Tazuna brandished a bullwhip while Fuji took out another roll of microfoam tape from behind her back. Shin positioned himself, clenching his fists as he prepared to fight. Naokuu drew his gun from the holster at his hip, pointing it at the Kunoichi. The two parties continued to look at each other, waiting for the first strike to be made.

新たに芽吹く 僅かな勇気は  
Arata ni mebuku wazuka na yuuki wa  
A small, newly blooming courage

But then, the background suddenly switched, from the alley to a field of light pink, cherry blossom petals gently blowing about.

As she descended, Tazuna raised her head up haughtily as she looked down at her opponents, smirking beneath her mask. Fuji, meanwhile, came to a descent with a glance up. She didn’t smirk, but her look appeared to have more of an air of sensuality than bloodthirstiness like her fellow ninja. As for Nawa, her gaze narrowed as she reached the end of her descent, the emotion behind her eyes as much of a mystery as ever.

Opposite them, the guys brandished their own pre-battle expressions as well. Shin’s eyes widened as his glare intensified and his teeth clenched, his anger at the Kunoichi almost palpable. Naokuu, on the other hand, remained calm as he raised his gun, both hands on the handle but one finger on the trigger, at the trio.

幼い心を燃やし続けて  
Osanai kokoro o moyashi tsuzukete  
Kept burning in my small heart

The Kunoichi made their landing, crouching before preparing themselves for takeoff. That was enough to prompt Shin to rush at them. Naokuu, meanwhile, stayed behind and began firing.

Shortly after he started his rush, Nawa blazed past Shin like a gust of wind. He stopped in his tracks, turning around to chase after her, but before he could restart his speed, Fuji’s microfoam tape came at him from behind and wrapped around his torso. She held him in place as he struggled, while Nawa rushed back with a bright blue jam gag in her hand. Though his teeth were clenched, Nawa pushed her arm forward and forced his mouth open, getting the gag inside.

Tazuna, meanwhile, dodged her way around Naokuu’s shots, swinging her bullwhip at him. But instead of lashing him, she used the whip to wrap his wrist and drag him forward. Grunting through his teeth, Naokuu stopped firing for a moment, jerking his wrist to force the whip to let go. It worked, but Tazuna didn’t drop her whip, instead pulling it back for a lash. Naokuu used that window of opportunity to shoot the whip out of her hand, without hitting her. As she dropped the whip, Naokuu threw his empty gun down and rushed at her. Tazuna did the same with him. They let out simultaneous shouts, Tazuna’s done beneath her mask, and the two free-standing opponents threw their fists at one another. Whether they connected or breezed past to a further indeterminate conclusion was unclear. The moment their strikes crossed paths, everything went to black, leaving the remainder of the battle up in the air.

English translation of lyrics courtesy of EJ Translations.


	8. Ending Theme

Concerning the ending theme.

“WE ARE ONE” by JAM Project (_Super Robot Wars_, _Garo_, _One Punch Man_) – track #6 from the album _Area Z_

Lyrics and Music by Masaaki Endoh; Arrangement by Masaki Suzuki; Distributed by Lantis

**Animation Crew**

**Storyboard and Director: **Yasuaki Kurotsu  
**Animation Director and Key Animation: **Hirofumi Suzuki  
**In-Between Check: **Reiko Yamada  
**In-Between Animation: **Reiko Yamada, Pierrot Animation Room, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Color Setting and Check: **Mayumi Nagashima  
**Digital Color: **Pierrot D.A.R, Cheng Pin Animation  
**Background Art: **Studio Wyeth  
**Photography: **Pierrot D.A.R  
**Production Advancement: **Saori Yamagami

**Lyrics and Visuals**

The ending animation begins on a background of white. Shin appears before this background, dressed in his school uniform, facing left and looking up with his head tilted back. He does so with a brooding yet fatigued expression, his lips parted in a further show of worry. As he looks, he slowly travels upward along the background.

Shin quickly fades out, and just as quickly, Naokuu fades in. Dressed in work clothes and his black jacket, he faces right, his right hand on his hip as he looks down at the ground. His expression isn’t nearly as despondent as Shin’s, but is introspective nonetheless. His eyes are just as tired, but instead of hanging open involuntarily, his mouth is closed, his lips and perhaps his teeth as well trapping the filtered end of a cigarette in place. Unlike Shin, he slowly travels downward along the background instead of up.

Naokuu fades out just as quickly as he appeared, and without even a second’s worth of time to pause, both men appeared again. Close-ups of their profiles, traveling in the same directions as their bodies, holding the same contemplative expressions as before. Their pans slow down, to the point where their heads are about level with one another. Without moving any other muscles, the two close their eyes. Shin’s in anguish, Naokuu’s in understanding.

They disappear, and in their place, the skyline of Tokyo comes into view. Specifically, the skyline of Tokyo across the Nakano, Shinjuku, and Shibuya Wards.

夜明けの空見上げたなら  
Yoake no sora miageta nara  
When I looked up at the sky at daybreak

Cut to the classroom for class 3-A at Sadameicho High School. Every student is seated at a desk, the majority of them represented as transparent shadows. The only exception is Shin, occupying the second seat from the back in the line of seats by the windows. While the shadowed students looked at their desks, reading or writing, Shin looked out the window beside his desk, paying no attention up front.

消え入りそうな惑星(ほし)の光  
Kieirisou na hoshi no hikari  
The light of the stars seemed to vanish

After several more seconds of looking out the window, his head resting on his right hand, he glanced to the right, as if he noticed something in the periphery of his vision. After lingering on that sight, beyond the fourth wall, he turned his head and looked directly at it, his hand lowering following the turn.

溶けて行く様にサヨナラ 何処へ帰ろう？  
Tokete yuku you ni SAYONARA doko e kaerou?  
Saying goodbye like they're melting, shall I go return somewhere?

Cut to the Documentation Department workspace on the sixth floor of the Shibuya Police Building. Like the students at Sadameicho, the majority of the workers, either seated or moving up and down the aisles of open-space desks, were portrayed as transparent shadows. All but Naokuu, sitting at his desk in front. There were multiple moderately-sized piles of manila folders containing paperwork assignments in both the in and out baskets on his desk. One of those folders, he opened and looked at. His jacket discarded over the back of his chair, he leaned back in his office chair with his right leg lifted and foot pressed against the edge of the desk, continuing to eye the document.

また一人…  
Mata hitori…  
Alone again…

He gazed at the document for several seconds, the fatigue setting in quickly. He briefly inhaled, and as he exhaled, he threw his head back, his patience with his voluntary gazing at the case file completely exhausted.

握る拳を 緩めて  
Nigiru kobushi wo yurumete  
Loosening my gripped fists

Back at Sadameicho High. At the front entrance for the school, many students, continually portrayed in shadow, were on the campus side of the gates. Four in particular stood near the front, also exceptions to the shadowy appearance rule. Sento, grinning excitedly with one eye closed and his right hand held to his brow in a salute, his index and middle digits the only ones outstretched. Ugo, giving a casual yet no-nonsense look as his hands rested just above either of his hips. Those two stood right at the gate. The other two, meanwhile, were situated further back. Renge and Yuuya. The latter stood tall in a casual stance that, given his delinquent appearance, could easily be misconstrued as assertive. The former, on the other hand, stood to his left, her hood up and dust mask hanging around her neck, gently elbowing Yuuya’s arm as she winked and flashed a peace sign beyond the gate.

Inside Class 3-A’s homeroom, gathered at Shin’s empty desk, were his admirers, free of the shadowy affliction of the other students. Standing at the front of his desk were Akari and Shirei. The green-haired girl tilted her head back a few degrees, glancing out the corner of her vision at the window, while the bespectacled classmate turned her head fully, her arms behind her back as she grinned with one-half of her lenses obscured by the light. Standing at the right edge of the desk was Yukisa, her hands slamming against the desk as she berated the hypothetical person Akari and Shirei looked at beyond the window. Chikuru rested her arms on Shin’s chair, looking in that shared direction and winking with a seductive smile. Finally, Utsugi squeezed into view between the window and the left side of Shin’s chair, her arms held out with hands balled into fists as she gave the focus of her fellow would-be haremettes’ attention a playful expression characterized by her voluntarily stuck-out tongue.

流れる涙 拭うには その手が必要さ  
Nagareru namida nuguu niwa sono te ga hitsuyou sa  
I need those hands to wipe away my flowing tears

Back to Shibuya Police Headquarters. In the hallway jutting off the right side of the Documentation Division’s working grounds stood several of Naokuu’s peerage. Detective Yokoshima stood in the forefront, back facing the fourth wall but his head turned to look back, a soft expression of lingering concern resting on his visage. Leaning back against the windowed wall to the left were Azaguro and Natsutaka. The former lowered his head and closed his eyes, snickering into his right fist as his left remained buried in his suit pants. The latter, meanwhile, glanced down the hall through the shine-obscured lenses of his spectacles. Further back, on the right side bordering interior portions of the building, was Hosuga, one foot raised and pressed against the wall as he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. Facing the wall and not the hypothetical figure standing at the end of the hall, thankfully.

And then, Gojiki’s office. Gojiki sat at his desk with his elbows on the tabletop and hands intertwined. His lackeys stood behind him, the ponytailed one to his left side and the one with facial hair to his right. After a stationary glare, he raised his head to look at the door into his office. Shortly after, his vision narrowed, the gaze as likely to be interpreted as dissatisfied as it would be conniving. And then, his visage faded to black with the rest of the office.

In that abyss, three figures appeared in brief flashes. All female, all with masks covering the lower halves of their faces. First, a girl in a scarf and ponytail, the hairstyle flowing behind her in a metaphorical breeze as she raised her head, facing left. Second, a twintailed girl, swerving her head from the right to the fourth wall, her hairstyle also swaying. Lastly, a long-haired woman who made no movement, beyond the closing of her shadow-obscured eyes.

Tazuna, Fuji and Nawa.

BLACK, WHITE and YELLOW Blood  
BLACK, WHITE and YELLOW Blood  
Black, white, and yellow blood

Shin looked forward to the right, rendered as a white-outlined sketch against a black background.

Naokuu looked forward to the left, rendered as a black-outlined sketch against a white background.

The two remained in position, facing one another. They appeared as they always have in the past, a yellow filter washing over them. Perhaps the sunrise, or its late-day opposite. Either way, they looked at one another in determination, Shin’s hands hanging by his sides while one of Naokuu’s situated itself on his hip. The wind blew through their hair, for both men longer than the average for a guy but still short enough to be recognizably masculine, and rippling through their clothes, consisting of T-shirts and jeans.

脈打つ My Soul  
Myakuutsu My Soul  
My soul pulses

The blank yellow background soon faded, replaced with the yellow-tinted northern border of Yoyogi. As it came into view, both men snapped out of their glares in realization, turning to face the slum’s border simultaneously.

ぶつかり 争い 許し合い  
Butsukari arasoi yurushiai  
Colliding, fighting, forgiving one another

Both men looked forward as hard as they could, to the point of squinting. Shin’s mouth was once again partially open, but even without a cigarette between them, Naokuu’s lips were once more firmly shut.

一つになる魂  
Hitotsu ni naru tamashii  
Souls that are one

The shadow started to pull back at the widest entrance into Yoyogi, revealing a trio of figures standing at the entrance. One in front, and one flanked on each side. The Kinky Kunoichi.

Tazuna held up her riding crop, held parallel with the ground, and tightened her grip on the handle. At the same time, her glare at the two men facing them intensified, to the point of anger. Nawa stood to Tazuna’s right, holding up her paper fan to her OTN-masked chin, while Fuji stood to her left, glancing to the right while holding up three rolls of microfoam tape, one in her right hand and two in her left.

繋がる WE ARE ONE  
Tsunagaru WE ARE ONE  
Connecting, we are one

Naokuu smirked wide in excitement. Shin gulped with caution. And at the same time, with the same rhythm, the two stepped forward, the detective in sneakers and the schoolboy in skate shoes, traveling towards the Kunoichi. Naokuu’s smirk shrunk, but remained constant. Shin’s fear faded, but he remained frowning with seriousness of the mission ahead of him and his partner. Halfway there, they brought their hands up, balled into fists. Naokuu’s left and Shin’s right soon made contact, forming the light yet intimate tap of a fistbump. They didn’t pull back, though. Their hands lingered as the yellow background behind them faded to white. Before long, their hands faded into the bright encompass as well, thus bringing it all back to that single background, devoid of any other color.

English translation of lyrics courtesy of Otenkiame Translations.


	9. Titles and Airdates

Japanese-language titles for each chapter and headcanon "premiere" dates. The timeslot in which the episodes are listed as premiering, Tuesday nights at 1:35 A.M. on TV Tokyo, was in actuality occupied by a rerun of _Mr. Osomatsu_ season 2. The broadcast of episode 7 was initially postponed due to IRL conflicts. I'm lucky things worked out as they did.

**jam #01: The Kidnapped Friend (_Sarawareta Yuujin_; ** **攫われた友人** **)**

Original Airdate: October 3, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #02: Untouched Case Files (_Tetsukazu no Jikenbou_; ** **手つかずの事件簿** **)**

Original Airdate: October 10, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #03: Parallel Investigations (_Sougou Chousa_; ** **並列調査** **)**

Original Airdate: October 17, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #04: Concern and Conviction (_Shinpai to Futaiten_; ** **心配と不退転** **)**

Original Airdate: October 24, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #05: Bondage Ninjas (_Bondeeji Ninja_; ** **ボンデージ忍者** **)**

Original Airdate: October 31, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #06: In Conjunction (_Issho ni_; ** **一緒に** **)**

Original Airdate: November 7, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #07: Graduation Challenge (_Sotsugyou Charenji_; ** **卒業チャレンジ** **)**

Original Airdate: November 21, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #08: Into the Real World (_Jissekai e_; ** **実世界へ** **)**

Original Airdate: November 28, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #09: Three Masked Beauties (_Mittsu no Kamen no Bijou_; ** **三つの仮面の美女** **)**

Original Airdate: December 5, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #10: Two True Believers (_Futatsu no Shin no Shinja_; ** **二つの真の信者** **)**

Original Airdate: December 12, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #11: Beyond the Turf Wars (_Nawabari Arasoi wo Koete_; ** **縄張り争いを超えて** **)**

Original Airdate: December 19, 2018, 1:35 A.M. JST

**jam #12: Inevitable Outcome (_Hitsuzenteki na Seihi_; ** **必然的な成否** **)**

Original Airdate: December 26, 2018, 2:05 A.M. JST


	10. TV Content Ratings

And finally, my personal take on how the TV content ratings for this show would shake out, complete with reasoning and profanity tallies.

RATINGS AND REASONING

  1. Rated TV-14DSV for intensely suggestive dialogue, strong language, brief nudity, fanservice, drug references, and bloody violence
  2. Rated TV-PGDLV for mature subject matter, strong language, smoking scenes, blood, and moderate violence
  3. Rated TV-PGL for language, offscreen violence, and tobacco use
  4. Rated TV-14L for suggestive dialogue, profanity, tobacco use, mild fanservice, and brief bloody violence
  5. Rated TV-14DLSV for intensely suggestive dialogue, profanity, fanservice, fetishistic content, and intense bloody violence
  6. Rated TV-14 for suggestive dialogue, language, brief fanservice, tobacco use, and mild violence
  7. Rated TV-14L for profanity, tobacco use, fanservicey fetishistic content, mild blood and attempted gun violence
  8. Rated TV-14L for suggestive dialogue, profanity, fanservicey fetishistic content, and tobacco use
  9. Rated TV-14LSV for suggestive dialogue, profanity, sexual situations, fetishistic content, alcohol use, and intense violence
  10. Rated TV-14 for strong language, tobacco use, obscene gestures, and brief violence
  11. Rated TV-MA for profanity, brief fanservice, tobacco use, and intense bloody violence
  12. Rated TV-14LV for profanity, mild suggestive dialogue, brief fanservice, and intense bloody violence

PROFANITY TALLIES

  1. hell (4), damn/dammit (6), suck (1), bastards (1)
  2. crap (3), hell (7), damn/dammit (3), badass/jackass (2), pissed (1), bastard (1), bitch (1)
  3. crap (1), hell (5), damn/dammit (6), ass/dumbass (4), frickin’ (1), pissed (1)
  4. crappy (1), hell/hellhole (7), damn/dammit (3), smartass (1), pissed (1), bitch (2), shit (1)
  5. hell (9), damn/dammit (5), ass/dumbass (2), freakin’ (1), bastards (1), goddammit (1), dick/dicks (2), shit (1)
  6. crap/crappy (2), hell (1), dammit (3), ass (1), sucks (1)
  7. hell (4), damn/dammit (3), ass (1), suck (1), freaking (1), pisses (1), bastard (2), bitching (1), goddammit (1), pussies (1), shit/bullshit (2)
  8. hell (4), damn/damned/dammit (8), ass/asses/dumbass (4), pissed (1), bastard (1), bitch (1), shit (1)
  9. hell (3), damn (3), ass/weak-ass (2), sucked (1), bastards (1), shit/shitheads (2)
  10. crap (1), hell (3) damn/dammit (2), ass (1), suck (1), piss (1), bastard (1)
  11. crap (1), hell (8) damn/dammit (9), dumbass (1), freaking (1), pissing (1), bastard/bastards (3), goddammit (1), asshole (1), shit/bullshit/bullshitting (6)
  12. crap (1), hell (5), damn/damned/dammit (6), assed (1), bastard (1), bitch (1), asshole (1), bullshit (1), fuck (1)

OVERALL:

  * crap/crappy (10)
  * hell/hellhole (60)
  * damn/damned/dammit (57)
  * ass/asses/assed/badass/jackass/dumbass/smartass/weak-ass (20)
  * suck/sucks/sucked (5)
  * freakin’/freaking/frickin’ (4)
  * piss/pissed/pisses/pissing (7)
  * bastard/bastards (11)
  * bitch/bitching (6)
  * goddammit (3)
  * asshole (2)
  * dick/dicks (2)
  * pussies (1)
  * shit/bullshit/bullshitting (14)
  * fuck (1)


End file.
